The Prodigy
by LethanWolf
Summary: It's just another night in the strip club when an innocent blond comes in to get his first ever lap dance from one of the country's most sought after beauties. Bought for 1,000 points. YukiShiro
1. The Dance

**This fic was bought for 1,000 Mosco points by the awesome Nico Zi, if you want to know about Mosco points please check out my profile.**

 **WARNING, guys even though this is marked 'T' it has mentions of 'groin' and stripping and nudity and licking and stuff so please only read if you're comfortable with it all. It doesn't have enough in it to merit being rated an 'M' but thought I'd warn you if you weren't comfortable with this kind of stuff.**

 **XxXxX**

Toshiro fisted the large bundle of cash he'd been personally handed earlier that day and quickly put it into his locked safe through the back. He wasn't happy, actually he was gritting his teeth in annoyance, the casual sound of grinding molars filling his head, trying to chase away exactly what he'd agreed too. He'd been caught off guard with just the sum of money that had been handed to him, it was easily over £3,000 and more money than he was used to making in one night. He'd kept a stoic expression on his face as he negotiated with the stuck up British students in their pristine uniform.

'It's our friends 21st, we heard you're one of the best in the country so naturally we want only the best for him.' One of them had said to Toshiro as he stood outside the club getting some fresh air with one of his fellow strippers who was casually smoking. Kusaka took a sharp breath of the cigarette as he saw the boy hand over the sum of money.

'Take this as payment, we hope it will cover it, he's kind of new to this,' one of them - a tall handsome looking strawberry - turned to his comrade and grinned, 'so we want it to be worth his time.'

'Worth his time?' Toshiro snorted, pocketing the money without really stopping to count it all, he had to play it cool, he made more than enough doing what he did but even he knew from the weight of that cash that it was more than he usually made in a week, 'of course it will be worth his time.'

'Of course,' the features of the strawberry twisted in a sickly kind of way, 'and any extra services you can offer him would be appreciated, he doesn't get out much.'

'Extra services.'

That's what was pissing Toshiro off, he was a stripper not a prostitute and the way those assholes had looked at him when they'd first arrived, like he was a piece of meat for their stuck up little hands to touch had pissed him off. He'd lap danced hundreds… perhaps thousands of customers and only a few had ever looked at him that way, it was a look he didn't take kindly too. Most were just lustful and wishful looks, the looks he was completely used too, not a look that said 'I've got enough money to buy every inch of you.'

Toshiro balled his hands into fists as he glared at the safe, not even sure if he wanted the money anymore, on a good week he could easily square over £1,500 if he worked hard enough. Then he sighed… this money he could send to his Granny to help pay for her treatments, he'd only keep enough to stop him getting behind on rent, the rest would go towards her and making her comfortable, even if he had earned it by dropping his standards somewhat.

'Still not sure if you're actually wanting to take the job or not?' Kusaka asked as he walked into their dressing area backstage and Toshiro sighed and nodded. 'Look Toshiro, don't do anything you don't want to do, we have strict rules here, just take the boy into a private room and give him his lap dance but don't go any further than you want too, we're human we cannot be bought. Relax maybe he won't be like those other guys.' Even Kusaka didn't seem convinced by his own words and Toshiro felt a wicked smirk twist his lips as he closed over his teal eyes.

'Everyone wants a bit of the prodigy.' Rangiku laughed as she walked into their dresser, the strippers had separated it by a curtain into male and female backstage but they all ignored it, by this point they'd all basically seen each other naked anyway so what did it matter?

'Do they still call you that?' Shuhei asked as he sauntered in after her. They were the straight entertainers and often dominated a different section of the club to where the gay strippers worked.

'Yeah they do,' Toshiro sighed as he turned around pulling out clean clothes from his rucksack he'd brought from home.

'Your boys will be here soon Toshiro it's almost 1am, have you decided?' Kusaka asked and Rangiku gasped turning to him.

'Wait you're thinking of turning it down?' she asked, her voice high with shock, 'Toshiro it was so much money, surely you can't really?'

'They wanted "extra services,"' Kusaka mumbled and every stripper in the room mentally flinched. It was one thing they absolutely hated, was when rich men and women came in thinking they could buy them or get them to do a little extra just because they had the money.

'Just give him the lap dance and remind him that's all strippers do.' Shuhei snapped, clearly just pissed off at this situation, given that he'd recently found himself in the exact same one a few weeks back with two women.

'I will, don't worry,' Toshiro rubbed his temples and sighed, just one night, just a couple of dances. The prodigy was known for never stripping below the waist but he could at least remove his underwear and make it obvious he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans. With this thought in mind he set about getting ready with the others, he just had to keep reminding himself that it was just one night. Even if he had been bought out for the next few hours – the thought of which made him grit his teeth again – it was just four hours… four very long hours.

 **XxXxX**

Toshiro had been informed by the manager that the boys were in the gentleman's club section, it was a privet section separate from the main club itself and it cost a lot of money to rent out. Along with it came a number of free standard strippers, not the clubs hottest stars which were Rangiku the busty blond, Sexy Shuhei, Killa Kusaka and of course The Prodigy. He was the only one to be asked from the big four to attend this event and as soon as he slipped into the room he noticed that there was nothing but male strippers that had been ordered for these boys.

From their uniform, Toshiro knew they went to the private all boys University that was about half an hours walk away from the club, they must have all been over 18 because the club had a strict policy about under age drinking and sex.

The strawberry blond from earlier spotted him and smirked, making his way over he leaned in dangerously close, closer than Toshiro liked but he didn't make a point of leaning back. Instead he let the smell of alcohol wash over him from the male.

'See the blond boy sitting over there?' the strawberry blond pointed to a chair in the middle of the room where an array of blond spikes could be seen from below a newsboy cap but the boy was not turned around to face them, 'that's the birthday boy.'

Toshiro took a deep breath once the strawberry had stopped speaking so he didn't take in a mouthful of the same air as the man whose face was now only a couple of inches away from the side of Toshiros own.

'See that room over there,' Toshiro nodded to the back of the room where a polished oak wood door stood with the words 'private' written on it, 'have him in there and sat on the seat in five minutes.' That's all he said as the strawberry grinned at him and leaned in a bit closer.

'You know it's true what they say about you, you're really fucking sexy.' Toshiro casually stepped away from the man as he leaned in for what Toshiro assumed to be a kiss but missed. The Prodigy wasn't having any of it, he quickly slipped out the door and prayed that the birthday boy would be in the room and that he wouldn't have to go back into that place to try and find him.

Toshiro made his way through the back, stopping to check the mirror, he wore a loose fitting white shirt, bright blue jeans, white fedora hat, black tie and fixed his face with the usual stoic expression that he was so famous for. He let his eyes do the talking in most of his dances anyway and he'd have to take this slow if he was paid for the next four hours of entertainment.  
He slipped into the small room, behind a curtain and peered out from behind where the boy was sitting, the blond couldn't see him but sat in the chair glancing around and Toshiro almost rolled his eyes. Was the boy wondering where he was because he was a whole minute late? Toshiro went to move then paused and kept watching the blond, his ankles were twisting and untwisting and his hands were rubbing down his legs as if trying to clear away nervous sweat, then his hands made their way under the chair to grip it tight until his knuckles had turned white.

Curious, Toshiro pressed a couple of buttons behind the curtain, which dimmed the lights and would cause the music to start in the next minute, the play list set and the lights automatically set up for each song. As the room faded to black, Toshiro heard a sharp intake of breath as he reached over to lock the oak door into the main room, the last thing they needed was to be disturbed by any of the blond's drunken friends.

There was only one very dark deep blue light set down on the blond who had turned because he'd heard the noise of the lock click.

He glanced around with one large – almost fearful – deep emerald eye, the other hidden beneath a mop of dishevelled blond spikes, his face held a kind of innocence behind it and he looked a lot younger than most 21 year olds Toshiro had lap danced for before. He wore a simple black shirt and black trousers, the standard uniform for the university but his blazer had been discarded, probably by the other boys because they wanted to shed some of his clothing.

He was cute, and he looked petrified.  
Toshiro almost chuckled to himself, had they told him it was a lap dance and not a zombie massacre? Because there was not even a trace of nervous excitement anywhere in the boys terrified gaze.

Toshiro moved around the back of the boy, the spot light on him blinding him completely to his surroundings and so Toshiro could move around undetected in the darkness even with his white hair. The boy seemed to sense someone else was in the room and so when Toshiro spoke he only jumped a little in his chair.

'What is your name?'

'Y-Yukio,' the boy said, turning to face directly ahead of him in the direction Toshiros voice had come from.

Toshiro tilted his white fedora hat down so it was almost completely shielding his eyes when the music finally started and he stepped out into the blue light. The effect was immediate, Yukios eyes went wide and he leaned back in his chair, his hands coming back to tightly grasp the edges of the wood that he sat on and he took in a deep breath that he seemed determined to keep in his lungs. Then his eyes were flickering tentatively up and down Toshiro, taking him in, it wasn't a smug or possessive stare that he had been expecting when he'd agreed to do this job, it was simply a little curious and totally anxious and it flickered very quickly before coming back up to try and meet his own which was mostly shielded by his hat as he sauntered closer to the boy. Most of his dances were totally free styled as he preferred reading what the customers wanted and what they liked instead of sticking just to a script or routine. It's what made him one of the best. He moved slowly and deliberately, walking until he was just to the boys left, then his hand came to clutch at the top of the chair behind the boys head as Toshiro swung a leg over him, effectively straddling him but not lowering himself completely onto the boys lap. Yukios breath came out in a shaky whimper and as Toshiro watched the boys lower lip trembled. He was bracing himself for hands to grasp his ass, slide up his shirt and all over him when people paid for 'extra services' but this boy's hands simply enclosed awkwardly across his own chest as if trying to comfort himself. His wide eye fixed on Toshiros and though the Prodigy was allowing nothing but a sultry look to cross his gaze, he was rather surprised to watch the fluttering of a pink lid down several times over the beautifully large emerald eye.

'Well Yukio,' Toshiro spoke, his voice low and unbelievably husky, causing Yukio to press himself further back into his chair, 'tonight I'll take care of you,' Toshiro leaned over and purred in his ear, listening as the boy swallowed thickly. Without much else being said, Toshiro removed himself from the boys lap as the music picked up, the gentle intro now over as Toshiro backed up, his hips moving in small circles, replicating perfectly the motion one would probably take with a tongue around the tip of a shaft. Most of his movements were based off ideas taken directly from blow jobs and in some kind of subconscious way most men seemed to pick up on it. He knew with just the right stare, right moves and the right noises during his shows he could wipe the mind clean… or rather, fill it with incredibly dirty and arousing images of himself being fucked by whomever was sitting in that chair.

Toshiro knew his finest features, number one; his eyes, they were massive and alluring and he knew how to use them like a deadly weapon. Number two; his ass, he didn't have much in the way of massive arm muscles like most male strippers would but what he lacked in that department he made up for by having the tightest and sexiest ass in the whole club. Number three; the V muscle, probably one of his most defined muscles and one he knew just how to work and finally number four; his neck, he had a delicately slender and kissable looking neck that anyone he'd ever been with had always commented on being one of his best features. These were the things he flaunted when he danced and that's what he was doing right now, turning around so that his back was facing the blond boy and swaying his ass provocatively in time to the music, drawing any attention in the room to finely carved portion of his body.

Not overdoing it was another crucial thing, leave them wanting more of something, so as quick as his ass had been swayed, he was turning back around and coming back in close to the boy.

That massive emerald eye had lost some of its fright now and instead was just watching intently, curiously now as Toshiro brought two hands to lean against the chair behind his head, then drew in so _painfully_ close to the boy's lips, until they were sharing the same breath before pulling back away. There was a whimper from the blond as he did this and instead Toshiro reached up to pluck the newsboy cap off the blonds head before throwing it onto the floor somewhere. That seemed to surprise him and he looked around to see where it had gone, the reaction was exactly what Toshiro had been hoping for, the boys turned head had exposed his neck, which was covered with a smooth milky flesh basking in the glow of the soft lights. Toshiro leaned in and let his breath ghost over it as his body moved, thrusting suggestively towards his own, their clothed groins only a few inches apart and he felt the boy shudder against the movements. Then Toshiro was leaning back once more, moving away from him. It surprised him just how little the blond boy was actually trying to touch him, how little advancements he was making on him, he still seemed completely uncomfortable and Toshiro wanted to try and loosen him up a little, he didn't look like he was enjoying himself yet.

If he wasn't enjoying it then it was time to remove some clothing. Toshiro reached up and pulled off his tie throwing on the floor and then began to unbutton his shirt, the blonds full attention now on the movement of the stripper as one button was undone, then another… then another, slowly, so _painfully_ slow as Toshiro continued to sway his hips in small thrusts to the music. Yukio was leaning forward on his chair now, clearly not aware that he was doing it, that he was leaning in to try and get an earlier view of what was slowly being exposed to him, his emerald eye glancing eagerly across the little flesh being slowly revealed until the shirt was fully unbuttoned but not opened wide. There was only a thin opening all the way down the centre, enough to allow the imagination to take over. Then Toshiro was trailing a finger provocatively down the revealed flesh all the way down towards the top of his jeans where he hooked his finger in and pulled low enough to show the blond that he wore no underwear. Catching on quickly Yukios eyes widened and blinked at the sight, a delicate flush of pink ghosting over his beautiful cheekbones as his breathing began to increase. Toshiro had to work hard to hide his smug grin; now the boy was enjoying himself.

Toshiro continued his delicate dancing, and then when the music changed and tempo dropped a little but with louder bass beats, Toshiro finally turned around and opened the shirt wide, he was facing away from Yukio, glancing at him over his shoulder as he then began to shrug the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Not yet ready to part with the offending garment thought, Toshiro kept it on as he turned back around and hooked his thumb into the right side of his jeans, letting gravity pull his heavy arm down and showing off more of his delicious V muscle on that side. He moved back over to the boy again, his thrusts moving in time to the music and once again brushing dangerously close to the blond's groin. Yukio sat back in the chair instinctively, his eye drinking in the sight of the man in a lustful kind of haze but still the blond did not make a move to try and touch him.

He was clearly raised to be very respectable unlike the other assholes that'd brought Toshiro the money and the Prodigy wondered could he break that? Could he perform well enough to have the man let go of his inhibitions? Or were they deeply installed?

So Toshiro threw off the shirt and then dropped to the floor, rolling over so that his ass was in the air, thrusting down and rolling his spine beautifully as if he were being fucked hard from behind, from his lips issued a low and deep throaty moan of need, his face turning to look behind him at the startled blond whose cheeks were flushing once again. He locked eyes with Yukio, his teal gaze showing nothing but want, _need._ He moaned again and arched his back the movement moving him close to the chair and towards the boy, and his teal eyes trying to tell the boy that he needed him, that he wanted every inch of the blond inside him. The message seemed to be well received because Yukios eye was flickering from Toshiros needy gaze to his tight ass and back again before swallowing thickly. Mentally grinning, Toshiro turned to face him on the ground and thrust his way into a standing position with ease, the movement drawing Yukios gaze to his groin as he did so and the pink across the adorable mans cheeks flushed a slightly deeper shade of red. Then Toshiro was back on him, but Yukios hands instantly retracted themselves to his own body and Toshiro finally addressed it.

'You're not touching me?' the question caused Yukios eyes to widen for a moment and his breathing to increase.

'I didn't think I was allowed.'

'You're not meant too but usually people try it anyway,' Toshiro spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Oh, it's not that I'm not enjoying it honest…'

'I know you are,' Toshiro glanced meaningfully down between them where the evidence of Yukios arousal was visible through his dark trousers.

'Ah, sorry,' the blond mumbled in embarrassment as he brought a hand down to try and cover himself.

'Don't be,' Toshiro chuckled now, breaking the tension, 'we actually consider it an insult if that doesn't happen, but your friends paid for extra services.'

'Oh… what are the extra services?' Yukio mumbled that shy and terrified look returning to his face again and causing Toshiro to smirk. Somehow he wanted to give this boy some extra services, he was literally every strippers dream to perform for. He kept his hands to himself, he didn't dirty talk, and he didn't try to ask the stripper to marry them. He just sat silent and watched and yet still enjoyed the show. So now Toshiro was thoughtful, he wanted to do something extra for this boy, in all his time performing he'd never had one who'd paid so much and yet wanted so little, never had one as respectable either.

'Wait right here,' Toshiro finally muttered into his ear before leaving his lap and heading towards the 'Private' door, he unlocked it and walked out into the private gentleman's club area once again.

The room was now filled with half a dozen partially nude men, yet when Toshiro walked passed it seemed that all eyes fell on him. He wanted the other boys to know exactly what Yukio was being allowed to play with and he sauntered towards the bar to speak to one of the usual bar tenders.

'Prodigy!' Rukia called with a hint of amusement, 'what do you need?'

'Can I get some salt in a shot glass, two shots of tequila and two lemon slices please?' Rukia grinned and nodded before setting his order out on a small tray for him to take back into the room.

'Hey handsome,' a familiar voice slurred in his ear as an arm came across his shoulder. Without even thinking, Toshiro brought his own hand up and casually knocked the arm off his shoulder before fixing the strawberry with a glare.

'Can I help you?'

'How's things going with Yukio?' he asked, completely unaffected by Toshiros obvious rejection.

'He's doing very well, he's about to get some shots on the house.' Toshiro nodded to the two tequila shots put down on the tray.

'Oh, you trying to get our boy drunk?' he laughed and Toshiro frowned, 'how are those extra services going?'

'Well he's about to take these shots off my body if that's what you mean.' Toshiro said it as he took the tray and sauntered past the dumb struck strawberry back towards the room. He heard someone call behind him.

'Ichigo! Stop staring at him, he isn't for you.' He closed the door and bolted it shut again in case the annoying man tried to come in after them. Yukio was turned around and watching him curiously as he flicked some of the extra lights on and carried the small tray over to a table at the back. The lights were low and dim, very much mood lighting but Yukio didn't budge from his chair, and instead the blond was clinging to it as if it were his life line. The entire scene made Toshiro smile, there was something endearing about the boys innocence and Toshiro moved towards him and took a hold of his wrist giving him a gentle tug. Yukio looked confused but rose obediently from the chair and followed behind Toshiro as they made their way over to the table.

'I'm assuming you've had tequila before?' Toshiro asked, a smirk now playing around the edges of his mouth.

'Yes, it's the one with the salt right?'

'Exactly,' Toshiro hopped up onto the table and Yukio stopped watching him curiously. The Prodigy lay back, picking up the small shot glass of salt and gently nudging a fine trail of it down between his abs, he watched Yukios eye widen slightly, not fully understanding yet where this was going. When Toshiro tugged his jeans down a little, literally nearly exposing the top of his groin, Yukio took a tentative step back, his face flushing furiously.

'What are you-?'

'You came to see a stripper and you're shying away from nudity?'

'I didn't think you stripped below the waist.'

'I don't,' Toshiro glanced down at himself, 'I'm not exposed, it's fine,' he smirked, knowing fine well he was dancing at the very line of being almost exposed, when he reached over to grab the shot of tequila and placed the gently on the new flesh between his V muscle he'd just exposed, then finally the lemon slice which he placed directly on top of his clothed groin.

'The rules are, you're not allowed to use your hands.' Toshiro smirked at him and Yukios breathing increased as he ravished the sight before him with his eyes. The boy seemed to be in a fine state of shock and it didn't take Toshiro long before he was rolling his eyes. As if sensing that his inhibitions were now becoming a problem, Yukio dropped them for a moment, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Then Toshiro felt the blond boys tongue on his body and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from shuddering. The wet muscle lapped down his torso towards the shot which Yukio wrapped his mouth around and threw back, using his hands only to remove the glass before coming back down and burying his face in the area of Toshiros groin as he attempted to get the lemon in his mouth the right side up. It was something Toshiro had never let anyone do to him before and he felt himself stirring as the wet lingering feeling of the boys tongue settled into his skin. Yukio pulled the lemon out his mouth and put it in the empty shot glass, his cheeks flushed with arousal as he glanced back over to Toshiro, the white haired prodigy actually felt himself stirring at the sight from the boy. It was more than just your usual lustful stare there was something almost compassionate behind it.

'You want another one?' Toshiro asked, keeping his voice low and husky and Yukio simply smiled shyly at him.

'Can I just take all my shots like that from now on?'

Toshiro had to laugh at the charm that eased its way into his voice as he made the request and simply went about setting up another shot, this time he grinned as he decided to do it differently. Toshiro tugged his jeans even lower this time exposing the top of his own length and watching as Yukios eyes went wide at the sight, his face darkening more. Toshiro poured the salt right beside the base, placed the shot on the middle of his chest and then finally took the lemon slice in his mouth.

Yukio watched and gulped, but seemed to shake himself before lowering his mouth down to the base of Toshiros member, he seemed to pause there for a while and Toshiro closed his eyes against the feeling of the breath dancing across it before the soft pink tongue lapped at the salt once more, then he felt the shot being removed from his torso and placed back down on the table and Toshiro sat up as the blond came into grab the small lemon slice from his mouth, his lips sliding over it to brush against Toshiros own. They stayed like that for a moment, a few heartbeats then the blond was pulling away and taking the delicious lemon with him.

With a smirk Toshiro twisted himself around to slide off the table, not bothering to correct his jeans as he leaned back against the table casually watching the slightly taller blond boy as he pulled the lemon out of his mouth and placed it in the shot glass before putting it all back on the tray ready to be tided away. Even that small amount of consideration for the bartending staff seemed to touch Toshiro and the Prodigy found himself growing curious at the blond now.

'You've still got a couple of hours left birthday boy, what do you want to do? Do you want another dance?' Toshiro asked, tilting his head curiously to the side and watching as the alcohol took affect on the boy, his cheeks remaining that firm pink from the work of the liquor and the arousal of their activities.

'Would you like to get out of here and go and get some food?' Yukio asked boldly, before blinking at his own courage. Toshiro froze and blinked back, neither of them said anything. It had not been the first time the Prodigy had been asked out and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but for some reason he was finding it hard to say no to this boy. His mind was working double time, trying to decide if it was indeed something he wanted to do and actually, deep down it was. There was something about this innocent looking blond that had Toshiro intrigued, something about his mannerisms and his kindness that made the Prodigy want to take him up on his offer. Just when Yukio seemed to be on the verge of retracting his idea Toshiro answered.

'Yeah, yeah I'd like that.'

 **XxXxX**

 **Guys depending on reviews I might make this a two shot or three shot. If I do its rating with be moving to an M without question though. Please do review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. The Date

**This is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever wrote and I'm ridiculously happy with it. Personally I think it's cute… so lets see what you think? Thanks to everyone following this story so far and to Nico Zi for spending their Mosco points on the first chapter.**

 **Gieshaaa:**

 **Thanks for your review chick, let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should leave it as 'Romance' or change it to Romance / something else. I'm glad you liked the characterisation, I hope that continues in this part ;.;**

' **Turn into one of your favourite stories?' I hope so ;.; let me know if the direction I am taking isn't good! I appreciate all your feedback!**

 **Nico Zi & Lizzie when you finally review, let me know your thoughts too! Love you all **

**XxXxX**

'Do you even know what a hot dog is?' Toshiro asked, his voice thick with amusement as the vendor at the outside food cart went about making them one each.

'Of course I do, it's a cock shaped snack filled with E451 and E250, flavouring, water and very little in the way of _actual_ meat.'

Toshiro was laughing, he had been from the moment the boy had started speaking, he was funny, charming and adorable.

'God that makes it sound so tasty,' Toshiro said sarcastically, 'I can't wait to dig in now.'

'Does this makes it tastier?'the timid voice asked and Toshiro turned around to see Yukio holding it suggestively in front of his open mouth, Toshiro simply smiled and punched the boys arm playfully.

'Not really no,' the stripper grinned at him and Yukio shrugged his shoulders as the vendor passed Toshiro his and the stripped dug into his pockets.

'I got this,' Yukio laughed as he paid easily for the hotdogs, 'I had wanted to go somewhere a bit more expensive after all, but in all honesty, I like your idea a lot better.'

Toshiro smiled at him and the two of them walked down the streets towards a park, at this time of night most parks had closed gates but the two boys simply hopped the fence and walked in to sit down on the grass somewhere away from the casual lights of the streets.

'So what are you studying?' Toshiro asked, finishing up his hot dog which – despite what Yukio had said – tasted just fine to him.

'Well that depends do you want the truth or the lie I keep telling my parents when I return home each year?'

'You lie to your parents?' Toshiro asked curiously, watching the boy as he stuffed the tail end of his roll into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, waiting until he'd swallowed until he spoke.

'Yeah, doesn't everyone?'

'Not me,' Toshiro smirked, 'mine are dead.'

'Oh,' Yukio turned a wide shocked eye to him, 'fuck, I'm sorry-'

'Don't be,' Toshiro cut him off, 'it happened when I was very young and before you start assuming it wasn't the misplaced guidance that led to me becoming a stripper, now tell me about these lies.'

Yukio was looking at him, trying to read him and Toshiro could feel that deep emerald gaze on the side of his face where he sat on the grass gazing out over a small pond of water that coruscated in the moonlight. When Toshiro turned, ready to scold him for looking at him the same way everyone else did when they found out about his parents, he was surprised. The boys gaze was tender, not sympathetic… it was empathetic.

'My parents are never around,' he eventually sighed, a hand coming up to rub his forehead as he looked away again, 'they've neglected me my whole life, I was raised by the servants of our house, I think I could count the number of times I've actually had a decent conversation with them on one hand.' There was silence that followed these words and Toshiro frowned, he didn't really know what to say. What was worse? Having parents that didn't care about you or not having any at all? At least he could imagine his parents would have been loving and caring people, maybe that was better than actually living in the reality of them being total assholes?

'And just so you know, I never would have assumed that you not having parents was the reason for your career choice. I try not to assume anything about anyone.'

Toshiro turned to him, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips as he watched the blond boy. Yukios only visible large emerald eye was watching Toshiro and though it was hard to see in the dim lighting Toshiro was sure he saw colour flush onto the boys cheeks.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Yukio said quickly turning away, 'just talking about your career choice brought back some very fond memories.'

'You only had that lap dance an hour ago,' Toshiro laughed and Yukio sighed contently.

'One of the best moments of my life,' he sighed and Toshiro snorted his laughter.

'You're avoiding the question I asked,' the Prodigy reminded him.

'Not avoiding just dwelling on other thoughts,' the blond stretched his arms out above his head then flopped back down into the grass with his arms behind his head. Toshiro rolled onto his side, propped by an elbow in the grass as he watched him. 'My parents think I'm studying Biological Sciences with a side of particle physics, what I'm really studying is Computing, design and programming.'

'So is that to become a game designer?' Toshiro asked, his curiosity spiking now as he watched the boy suddenly a lot of him made sense, a closet gamer that was clearly very shy yet highly intelligent and innocent, after all gamers weren't known for their active social lives.

'Yeah, speaking of which,' the blond brought his arms out to prop himself up onto his elbows, 'I noticed in the club your light programmes were off by a few seconds with the actual music, if you need someone to take a look at the programme I'd be happy too?'

Toshiro chuckled, he wasn't sure if he should be offended that the astute male had noticed that while getting a lap dance from the Prodigy or be astounded that he even noticed at all.

'That'd be great, Rangiku is always complaining about it, most of the others seem not to care.' Toshiro hummed as he leaned over closer to the boy before rolling onto his stomach and laying his head on his arms which he'd crossed under his head. Now the two boys were so close their sides were almost touching.

'I don't mean to pry,' Yukio started as he turned his head towards Toshiro, 'and you can totally choose not to answer this but, if you don't have any parents… who?' he left the question hanging in the air suggestively.

'My Granny raised me,' he sighed, 'you can probably tell from my accent I'm not a British boy,' he smirked and Yukio grinned back. 'I grew up right beside Lake Michigan in the US with my Gran, she stayed behind when I came here to study, but I had to drop out when she got ill, so now I work to send her money for her treatment. She's okay though.' He added quickly, not wanting this to become one of those cliché moments of diving too deep into delicate family matters on the first date… at least… that's what he assumed this was. 'She's alive, she beat the cancer and it's gone but it's just the tail end of her treatment and so there's a lot of expenses.'

'I could help you out with money Toshiro.' Yukio said his voice full of concern and Toshiro was shaking his head.

'No way, no that's not why I want your friendship Yukio,' Toshiro said and watched as the boy frowned and opened his lips to protest, 'this isn't up for discussion Yukio, I appreciate the offer I really do, but we're doing just fine.' He smiled now, trying to draw the conversation away from all the deep heavy crap, 'besides I'll be done paying for her treatment in about a year,' lies.

Yukio watched him with a concerned gaze for a while then seemed to make his mind up about something, his brows were furrowed for only a few moments before straightening out.

'Let's change topic, anyway, your friends seem…' Toshiro was thoughtful for a moment pushing himself up so his elbows were supporting him as his stomach still rested on the ground, 'a bit egotistical, why are you so different?'

'Yeah they are,' Yukio laughed, grinning thoughtfully, 'they're like the only friends I have though and not all of them are that bad I swear, I'm guessing you must be talking about Ichigo, the guy who came to hire you for me?'

'Yeah, he's the strawberry blond right?' Toshiro asked, remembering clearly someone calling out that name as he'd walked away from the guy at the bar.

'That's him, he has a thing for "cute guys" as he calls them,' Toshiro turned around in time to see the blond rolling his eyes. 'He's claimed half the cute innocents in our year I swear.'

'Wait he takes away their virginity?' Toshiro asked his voice rising with shock as he stared ludicrously at the blond.

'That's right,' Yukios voice sounded slightly amused and it brought to attention another question on Toshiros mind.

'And you?'

'Nah I don't sleep with virgins.' Yukio grinned and Toshiro scowled and shook his head.

'I mean… did he get you?'

'Is that a ridiculously long winded way of saying that you think I'm both cute and innocent?' Yukios massive emerald eye went wide in mock shock and Toshiro just laughed at him.

'Yes it is actually, let me come right out and ask it then, have you ever slept with a guy?'

'I-' the darkening was back on his cheeks again, 'no, Ichigo has come after me a couple of times but I've never exactly been interested.'

'Why not?' Toshiro asked, genuinely curious now, he wanted to know more about this boy, the thought of Ichigo not having claimed him seemed alluring in a challenging sort of way.

'Well,' Yukio wriggled uncomfortably on the ground, 'he's very… well… you know… and I'm… well… you know.'

'You're going to have to give me more than that Yukio.' Toshiro laughed at the blond and shook his head as his hands absently began to pluck grass out the ground and throw it into its own little pile.

'Well, he's dominant and very much sometimes an asshole and I think when he tried his advancements and I wasn't… reciprocating shall we say, he maybe thought I was asexual or something. So he came up with this great idea of having me get a lap dance.'

'Did he never think that maybe you were straight?'

'Straight? Look at me,' he quirked a brow and nodded down at himself with a slightly amused smile, 'he's a bit more observant than that, either that or it was because he discovered my stash of dirty male magazines under my bed.'

'Dirty magazines huh?' Toshiro asked with a smirk, 'so you're not asexual?'

'Didn't you notice the boner when you were dancing?' Yukio mumbled, the colour darkening his face once more and Toshiro just laughed and threw some of the blades of grass at him.

'Okay so you're not asexual, you're very much gay, Ichigo wants you for your virginity and you lie to your parents? I've learned a lot about you tonight.' Toshiro mused as he lowered his head back down, his sleeping schedule was all fucked up anyway but he could see the evidence of the blonds exhaustion settling in with the way his limbs occasionally twitched.

'Yup, that's me all summed up, so now let me not make any assumptions just because of your career, are you a virgin too?'

'No,' Toshiro said firmly with a smile, 'no I'm not, that would have been the right assumption to make.'

'Ah well, you can never be too sure. I'm assuming you're single though?' There was a small hopeful hint to his voice as he asked this and Toshiro couldn't help but grin like a stupid school boy with a crush.

'Yeah, I'm single you're right to make that assumption.'

'What a coincidence,' Yukio muttered with fake shock, looking around and shaking his head, 'because I happen to be single too. So that's why we're hanging out, tell you what, what if we were single together again another night?'

'You want to go out again?' Toshiro asked, throwing grass at him once more and watching him brush it off his arm.

'Yeah that's exactly what I said,' the blond grinned at him and Toshiro pretended to roll his eyes but there was still a smile on his lips that he couldn't quite get rid of.

'Alright yeah sure, what did you want to do as two single guys hanging out?'

'Maybe a movie?'

'What kind of movie? Beware, your answer may make or break the deal.' Toshiro added, a smirk playing at his lips as the blond boy raised his eyebrows.

'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them? I've not managed to see it yet and if you don't like Harry Potter I don't think we can be friends.'

'That sounds perfect,' Toshiro laughed shaking his head, 'I love Harry Potter.'

Yukio had pulled his phone out and glanced at the time.

'Crap my time with you was up over twenty minutes ago,' he sighed and Toshiro frowned.

'Don't worry, it's on the house now if we're doing this again but you need to sleep.' Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, he was used to getting by on very little sleep anyway and usually went to bed about 5am and slept until the back of 12.

'Alright well, since my phones out I guess I should take down your number.' By the light of his phone Toshiro saw him grinning a little and looking up with a hopeful eye.

'Sure,' Toshiro laughed as he read out his mobile number and the boy captured it and swiftly sent him a text so he had his. Just as Yukio was getting to his feet, Toshiros phone went off in his pocket and he grinned.

'Got your message,' Yukio smiled at him.

'Good, so you didn't give me an incorrect number then, good to know.' Yukio sighed contently and Toshiro laughed at him as they made their way over to the fence and cleared back over it with ease.

The two then proceeded to argue intently about who was walking who home and eventually Toshiro had to give up considering there was a number of things working against him, number one he lived closer to where they were, number two he was younger and number three there was a taxi rank outside Toshiros apartment where Yukio wouldn't have an issue getting a ride home and finally number four he found it very hard to say no, considering no man had ever cared that much about him before to even offer.

As they walked in the direction of Toshiros apartment they continued to chat, eventually conversation had strayed onto exes.

'I dated a girl once,' Yukio mused, 'worst hour of my life.'

'What?' Toshiro laughed turning to look at him as they walked down the empty street. 'Yeah, didn't even realise it was a date, we were like 15 and she just took a liking to me at this party, said we were dating, it was horrible. She tried to kiss me and I just ran away, I think that's when I fully understood why I found men so attractive.'

'Well, that's definitely shorter than any of my relationships, my longest was with this guy called Gin, we dated right up until a few months ago actually, over two years.'

'You started dating him when you were 17?' Yukio asked a bit surprised at this and Toshiro just nodded. 'Oh yeah, he was older too, he was 22 at the time, but five years isn't too bad I guess.'

'What was he like?'

'Very dominating, loved pet names, he was a nice guy. I liked him a lot and he liked me a lot but clearly not enough to be faithful. Walked in on him being fucked by a guy called Aizen. His excuse was terrible too, he'd said that it was because I would never be dominant in the bedroom which was bullshit because he never once asked, never once expressed the idea that he might like it.' Toshiro scowled, 'I'd have happily done it if it made him happy. Asshole.'

'I'm sorry,' Yukio sighed, 'that was totally un-cool of him, I don't even have any stories of my own to try and offer up.'

'That's alright,' Toshiro laughed, 'I went on a few benders since then, slept with a couple of other people but mostly people are just dicks, at least all the guys I've met in the last few months with yourself being the exception.'

'For once in my life I'm happy being called an exception,' Yukio smiled and suddenly they were standing outside Toshiros apartment. There was a hotel just down the street where four Taxis were parked and Toshiro pointed it out to him as they walked up the front steps.

'I'd invite you in but it looks like you need to get to bed,' Toshiro smiled and Yukio nodded, running and hand down his face to try and waken himself up a bit.

'No its fine don't worry, I'm fine grabbing a taxi I actually stay not to far away from here myself anyway.' They were silent for a little while after that.

'I had a great night,' Toshiro said, knowing he'd have to take the reigns on this one given the boys inexperience as he smiled sheepishly towards the stripper.

'Me too, somehow we managed to speak about all possible things you shouldn't when you first meet someone; exes, family affairs, we just missed the conversation about getting married and having kids.'

'Perhaps one day if I met the right guy,' Toshiro chuckled and Yukio laughed.

'Yeah me too.' He offered another shy smile then went to turn away to walk down the steps but Toshiro reached out and caught his arm, stopping the blond from leaving. Yukio turned back towards him curiously; his emerald eye wide for a moment as Toshiro took a bold step forward and leaned in. The boys lips were cold against his own but so soft, they also were not moving and Toshiro held the kiss for a few moments, wishing the boy to respond. When it was clear he wasn't going too Toshiro pulled back with a disappointed sigh to study the shocked look on his face.

'I'm sorry, that sucked, I j-j- did you just kiss me?' he questioned and Toshiro blinked, _shit_ had he read the signs wrong? Perhaps this wasn't a date…

'Yes…'

'Oh god I'm so sorry,' Yukio was flushing now, 'I just wasn't expecting that I mean, I just, it's you and you're… you and I'm… well I'm me and I just, that was, well damn I'm- shit, so sorr-' He was cut off from his useless rambling as Toshiro leaned forwards once again and pressed his lips more firmly against the boys' own. This time Yukio responded, an arm wrapping securely around Toshiros waist and the Prodigy felt himself being pulled flush against his body, his lips pressing back with force now. Then their mouths began to move, opening and closing with a kind of innocence before Toshiro brought a hand up to cup the boys cheek, his breath tasted good and soon Toshiros tongue had infiltrated his mouth to seek out his own. The appendages danced for a few short moments before Toshiro retracted his back into his own mouth, not wanting to be one of those guys who used too much tongue on the first kiss. Then they pulled away, both flushed and both panting slightly.

'Goodnight,' Toshiro mumbled against his lips and watched as Yukio blinked in a kind of haze before nodding.

'Yeah goodnight,' he let Toshiro go and stepped back, walking back down the stairs then going off in the wrong direction. Toshiro frowned and went to call out to him to remind him the taxis were the other way but the boy seemed to have realised for himself and waved a hand as he ducked at his own stupidity and briskly walked the other way. Toshiro bit his lower lip to stop from laughing, clearly the kiss had fried his tired brain and so Toshiro decided to watch to make sure he actually made it down the street. The Prodigy didn't fail to notice the small skips that seemed to work its way into his steps, nor the small fist pump into the air as he finally made it to the taxi man. They spoke for a little while, then high fived before they both got in the cab and Toshiro was laughing. Had he seriously just told the taxi driver that they'd just kissed?  
With amusement, Toshiro turned and unlocked the door to the complex before heading to his actual apartment. It was the first time in a long time he'd gone to bed with a genuine smile on his lips.

 **XxXxX**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Deal

**Yes, yes, yes I know I'm getting carried away, but I have a whole two weeks off work and I wanted to devote some days to fic writing I won't always be this productive so enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **Nico Zi  
I'm so sorry for all the reading you've got to do to catch up, so terribly sorry. **

**Gieshaaa:**

 **You're now back up to 1,000 Mosco points with your reviews so spend them wisely! You can even use 500 of them to influence this story since I'm just rolling with it and I've really no idea how long before it comes to an end now.**

 **Just kinda taking each chapter as it comes.**

 **P.s I don't do speed, however apparently I can type about 2,000 words an hour when I put my mind to it… sometimes more. So like… that's why yesterday I managed to post 2 one shots and the second chapter of this… ENJOY! I HAVE NO LIFE.**

 **XxXxX**

They'd been dating for around two months now, it was adorable how Yukio still didn't seem to think it was really happening and he'd even slipped up and spluttered in front of Toshiro when someone had asked him openly if Toshiro was his boyfriend. Not at all wanting to help the blond but continue their tradition of winding each other up and sarcastic remarks Toshiro had simply done the following:

'Is this your boyfriend?' the girl asked as she leaned over to shake Toshiros hand which he complied with a smile on his face.

'What?' the pink flush had adorned itself back onto Yukios face as they stood in the middle of the shop, stepping to the side to let people pass by them.

'I asked you, if this was your boyfriend?' the woman with bright pink hair called Riruka asked the smile sliding off her face as she watched Yukio splutter adorably.

'Yeah Yukio?' Toshiro turned to him, folding his arms across his chest and watched as Yukio slowly turned his head to stare in disbelief at him, 'am I your boyfriend or what?'

'Oh god, you two haven't even figured it out yet have you? I'm so sorry for asking,' Riruka was trying to go back on it but by the way Toshiro grinned at her she quickly closed her mouth and they both waited.

'I-well, you I mean- we've, we'll he's… but we're not… but we have… I don't mean that! I mean-' he was babbling again and Toshiro threw back his head and laughed, Riruka looked incredibly uncomfortable when Yukio turned a pleading emerald gaze from Riruka to Toshiro.

'Are you?' he hissed under his breath as Riruka just started to back away from the obviously uncomfortable moment.

'Do you want me to be?' Toshiro asked as he leaned back in, fixing that beautiful large emerald eye with his own teal gaze.

'I kind of do yes, very much, perhaps a little too much, I'm a bit keen.' He mumbled and Toshiro only laughed more.

'Then yes you can call me that.' Toshiro bit his lower lip to stop from smiling smugly at the boys genuine look of disbelief that seemed to cross his face, they both just gazed at each other for a few moments before Yukio finally shook himself and turned to respond.

'Yeah he is- where'd she go?' Yukio looked around and Toshiro tried too as well, apparently they'd scared her off.

So now it was official, though they'd been dating for a while they'd only really been calling themselves a couple for the last month and a bit. It had all been pretty innocent for Toshiro, meeting up for movies, going to dinner, going for a walk, bowling. They'd yet to actually spend time over at each others, Toshiro had offered for Yukio to come into his a number of times after dates but Yukio had said he had to get back to the School, apparently their grounds shut at 11pm and if you weren't back by then and present for roll call the next morning, you were in serious trouble.

The night of the lap dance had taken place on the last day of school just before an Easter break where the kids were going home to stay with their families for two weeks. Now it was quickly approaching the last stretch of the school year and Yukio was trying to juggle his new relationship with his school work.

However after waiting a month for a chance to sleep over, Toshiro was growing a bit impatient, he wanted something more, so he figured he'd just have to make it happen himself.

Breaking into the school grounds was easy enough. He easily found the spot where the bars had been bent for the druggies to come out into the forest around the school to smoke their pot. It was through this that the diminutive man now slipped and casually walked towards the school. He knew which building was Yukios but not his room number, that wasn't an issue for him though, he was very patient and he knew these grounds well.

Toshiro casually waited around the corner from the dorms and watched the people come and go, he was only thrown a look every now and again but he'd worn a black shirt and black trousers to blend in as much as he could and by his age he did look like a student. Then he saw him, Yukio was walking towards the building, book open in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other, Toshiro had to smile. He looked like the definition of British snobbery, his long black double breasted trench coat adorned with six gold studs, his black newsboy cap perched on top of his head and… oh boy was that… a _cravat?_ Toshiro simply smirked and shook his head, if he didn't know his boyfriend better he'd have assumed he was an asshole from just looking at him. As Yukio neared the building, Toshiro casually stepped out to walk beside him.

'What are you reading?' his voice startled the boy who jumped away and lost his grip on the book which fell to the ground.

'Well shit, you scared the crap out of me,' he hissed at Toshiro biting onto his apple as he reached down with two hands to pick the book back up again so he wouldn't lose his page. This presented Toshiro with a lovely view of his ass as he bent over, even if it was obstructed by his jacket.

'I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' the boy asked after removing the apple from his mouth and tucking the book under his arm with the ribbon securing the place he was at.

'I came to see you.'

'You shouldn't be here.' Yukio quickly glanced around, 'if the other guys see you,' he looked over his shoulder and his face drained of colour, 'oh fuck Ichigos coming!' Then a surprisingly tight grip was around Toshiros arm and yanking him inside the dormitory building, Yukio dropped his apple as he got the door open and practically flew inside with Toshiro.

'Where's the fire?' Toshiro laughed as he turned to the panic stricken blond.

'Just don't want him to see you that's all,' the blonds emerald eye was flying around the corridors as they quickly flew up two flights of stairs and found a door marked '22C'

'Yukio, have you told anyone we're dating?' Toshiro asked, a knot suddenly clenching in his stomach, but the blond wasn't listening to him, instead the door was thrown open once the lock was undone and Toshiro found himself being dragged in. 'Yukio?' he asked again his voice a bit more authoritative now.

'No,' he mumbled and Toshiro felt his heart sink. Was he embarrassed by him or something? Yukio turned and saw his face and must have realised what was going through his mind. 'Oh god, it's nothing to do with you being a stripper or anything no, it's just, god they'd tease me forever if they knew I'd landed a guy like you.'

'A guy like me?'

'Yeah I mean, look at you, you're fucking stunning. I'd seriously never hear the end of it,' the blond boy then scrunched his face up and put on an uncanny impression of Ichigo; '"Whose the top and whose the bottom? Are those abs really as firm as they look? Did you drug him to get him to go out with you? Does the carpet match the drapes?"'

Toshiro snorted back his laughter, it was very rare for him to get embarrassed especially given his line of work so there was no heat rising into his cheeks as all these questions flew from Yukios mouth in Ichigos voice.

'Does the carpet match the drapes? Really?' Toshiro let his brow quirk at that one and smirked at the blond.

'Okay, actually it's really just me who wants to know the answer to that one.' The blond shrugged as he walked around Toshiro innocently and he threw his book on his side table and went about cleaning the mess of the room.

'Do you really want to know?' Toshiro asked, stopping to glance around at the room. It was large and spacious, there was two massive oak wardrobes, two desks, two beds and two side tables beside the beds. One side seemed to be covered in posters of heavy metal bands and the other side was pretty much bare except for a large W.o.W poster that looked like it had been signed.

'I kind of do yeah,' Yukio mumbled as he kicked some books under his bed, 'wouldn't you be curious too if I had startling locks of emerald green or some other unusual colour?'

'I guess,' Toshiro tried to hide the grin from his face as Yukio sat down on the edge of his bed. Other than the occasional kiss or two they hadn't exactly been massively physical yet and so Toshiro figured it was time to have a little fun. He walked over to his boyfriend and watched the shocked emerald eye go wide as Toshiro straddled his lap.

'I like to shave down there for the work that I do, that's why you couldn't see in the club but I've not shaved for a couple of days,' Toshiro mumbled and watched as a little pink ghosted across his boyfriends cheeks, 'if you wanna take a look.'

'I-' he gulped audibly and adjusted himself on the bed somewhat, 'ya know what? It's okay I'll find out eventually I'm sure…' his blush was back and Toshiro had to chuckle.

'You're so cute.' Toshiro mumbled closing the distance between them as his lips met the blonds and they slowly sunk down onto the bed, Toshiro pressed flush against Yukio. Their kiss was the same usual innocent affair, mouths moving against each other but Toshiro wanted something _more._ So as soon as Yukio opened his mouth, Toshiro dove his tongue in, deepening the kiss and began to grind his hips against Yukios earning a small groan from the boy.

'W-what are you?' Yukio gasped as they broke apart for air.

'I'm getting a bit bored of just kisses now, aren't you?' Toshiro hummed kissing down the boys jaw and encouraging him to tilt his head back against the bed. Toshiros hands pulled the cravat out and tossed it somewhere behind them, his hands coming to undo the buttons on the jacket.

'I-I, wait…' Yukio stuttered, but Toshiro ignored him as he threw open the jacket and ran his hands down the silky black shirt underneath.

'Hmmm?' Toshiro asked returning his teal gaze to see the flushed face looking at him as Yukio rose up onto his elbows.

'H-Hey, what… did you… wanna do?' Yukio asked, his gaze looking everywhere except at Toshiro.

'Well I can be a pretty impatient guy, personally I'd love for you to fuck me but I get the feeling that's going a bit fast for you.' He'd said it to get a reaction and that was exactly what he got as Yukios eye snapped back to his and he almost choked.

'So I'd settle with blowjobs.' Toshiro smirked back at him and watched the fear flash across his adorable little face.

'I'd be happy to give you one…' he finally mumbled after a few minutes of blinking dumbly at the stripper.

'Am I not allowed to give you one?' Toshiro asked, his hands had slipped under the black shirt now to stroke against the boys smooth skin of his stomach.

'It depends,' Yukio casually began to look at everything in the room except Toshiro again.

'On?'

'How much bigger than me you are? How much hotter you are, maybe you'll see me naked in a few years once I locate the motivation to actually work out, I think the last time I seen my motivation it was being pissed out against a wall in a drunken haze one night two years ago.'

'That's a sexy image babe,' Toshiro chuckled as he sat back and frowned at Yukio, 'where do you keep getting this idea that I'm more attractive than you?'

'Are you serious?' Yukio snorted fixing him with an unbelieving stare, 'people pay to see you take your clothes off, if I tried that I might make more money than you but it would be to put them back on again I swear.'

'Stop talking like that,' Toshiro was frowning now, he knew his boyfriend was trying to shrug this off in humour but actually there was a very serious body image issue here that needed to be addressed. 'I wouldn't be dating you if I wasn't attracted to you.'

'I thought you were dating me because I'm charming as fuck.'

'That too,' Toshiro still wasn't smiling but folded his arms across his chest, 'take your shirt off.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Off.'

'I-No.' Yukios face was flushing again and he hugged his arms across himself.

'Off. Now.' Toshiro glared and leaned towards him and Yukio leaned back into the bed his head shaking.

'No.'

'How about a deal?' Toshiro leaned over him, lying back down over his body to press every inch of himself against his boyfriend, he could feel Yukios heartbeat hammering in his chest.

'A deal?'

'Yeah, you take your shirt off and I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do, if that doesn't involve anything sexual, so be it. I'll be completely at your control for the rest of the night.'

There must have been something that he clearly wanted Toshiro to do because the Prodigy could practically _hear_ the internal clogs of his mind churning over.

'And you'd do anything I asked?'

'Anything…' Toshiro sat back, 'anything legal.'

That made Yukio laugh and broke the tension a little as the blond groaned, his hand came up to discard the newsboy cap that was only barely clinging to the top of his head before coming to the bridge of his nose.

'And you promise you won't laugh or dump me?'

'Seriously, what are you hiding under your shirt, do you have a third nipple or something?'

'No.'

'I would never laugh at you,' Toshiro had sat back up to look at him now, 'you're building this up to be way more than it needs to be.'

'Fine,' Yukio grumbled and Toshiro grinned, sliding off his lap and watching the blond stand up. He tossed his coat to the other side of the room and started by undoing the top button.

'How about we go get some ice cream instead? My treat?'

'Off.'

Another button was removed.

'Or we could go and drive around in my parents Ferrari? They won't miss it for an hour.'

'Off.'

Another button was gone.

'What if we-'

'Off.'

'But we could-'

'Off.'

Once the final button had been undone Yukio groaned as he peeled it off and Toshiro frowned.

'There's fuck all wrong with you, seriously,' Toshiro had been expecting some weird birthmark or scar or something but the boys torso was smooth. He was thin and though he wasn't particularly muscular he had the exact body of a gamer that Toshiro had been expecting. Two cute little pink nipples were all that stood out against the pale milky white flesh, there wasn't even a single spot on his body. There was one small freckle close to his hip bone but not enough to merit even a quarter of the fuss he'd put up.

Yukio merely folded his arms across his chest and tucked his hands under his arm pits, he looked so uncomfortable and Toshiro opened his mouth so say something when they heard footsteps approaching the door.

'Quick,' Yukio hissed pointing to his wardrobe, 'get in.'

Toshiro dove inside curling into the bottom corner on top of a pile of old books. Just as the doors to the wardrobe were being closed over on him the key in the lock echoed around the room and someone walked in.

'Hey Ginjo, I thought you were sneaking out tonight?' Yukio said casually but there was a little bit of nervous emotion that worked its way into his voice. Toshiro was listening but his hands were also stalking the floor of the wardrobe while he adjusted his position. His fingers brushed against the glossy cover of what was obviously a magazine and he lifted it up.

'I needed to run the cover by you, we're going to be going to Starlight hotel but she's telling her parents she's studying over at a friends house and if anyone asks where I've gone I got a text in the middle of the night about my Dads condition in hospital.'

Still listening, Toshiro tilted the magazine against the light coming in through the cracks in the wardrobe and he chuckled to himself. His boyfriend had some very dirty magazines. Toshiro was flipping through the pages of this one, grinning to himself, these must have been the one the blond boy had mentioned before.

'Sure, couldn't you have just text me?'

Silence followed Yukios words and Toshiro paused while looking through the magazine and strained his ears to listen.

'Who is he?'

'What?'

'The guys obviously hiding in your wardrobe or under your bed, who is he?' there was obvious amusement to this guys voice now and Toshiro was wincing in the cramped space of the wardrobe, he was getting cramp in his foot.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'I want to meet him, come on Yukio, you can trust me, you've covered for me a bunch of times now so I can be with my girlfriend-'

'There's no one here.'

'Right… so that's why you're standing with your top off in the middle of the room looking completely uncomfortable and asking why I didn't just text you? I'm not stupid.'

'I-'

'Please let me meet him? Unless… is he not decent? I can leave the room for a few and come back if he's naked or something?'

'He's decent,' Yukio sighed in defeat and Toshiro heard his footsteps approach the wardrobe as he opened it. Toshiro sat grinning at the bottom and held up the magazine watching the blush cross Yukios face.

'You have some decent magazines babe,' he muttered as Yukio reached forward and yanked it out of Toshiros hands, quickly tossing it behind him as Toshiro climbed out with a chuckle.

'Was that one of his porn magazines?' Ginjo laughed as he stepped forward, Toshiro was rubbing his own shoulder awake as he grinned at the giant. He was clearly a total metal head, decked out in a rockband shirt, leather pants, leather jacket and wore a dazzling smile.

'Yeah it was,' Toshiro laughed as the giant stretched out his hand and Toshiro grasped it.

'I'm Toshiro,' the Prodigy grinned at him and he watched as Ginjos eyes wandered up and down him.

'I'm Ginjo, nice to meet you,' the man took a step back and laughed turning to Yukio, 'well god no wonder you wanted to keep him all to yourself, I'm not even gay and I think he's attractive.'

'Please keep this between us,' Yukio moaned, his face only looking much darker in stark contrast to his bare torso and blond hair.

'Of course man, how many times have you covered for me?' Ginjo turned to Toshiro and smiled, 'I really need to go but I'd love to meet you properly sometime Toshiro, you take good care of my boy alright? He's a good guy, not many of them left.'

'Tell me about it.' Toshiro sighed and waved as Ginjo left the room and the two boys listened as he locked the door after himself before moving away.

'This is just,' Toshiro turned back around to see Yukio clamping a hand over his blushing face, 'I can't believe he… he's going to think that we were… that we're…' he was groaning and Toshiro slipped over to him, wrapping his arms around the smooth flesh of the boys chest and nuzzling his nose into his neck.

'What does it matter what he thinks we're doing?' Toshiro asked, smiling to himself at just how innocent the blond boy was. He never really noticed his boyfriend had a scent before, but now that he got closer to him, now that he was able to smell his bare flesh, he thought it reminded him faintly of lavender.

'I just… it's just embarrassing, I'm not used to this, normally he just thinks I'm playing video games or something.'

'Or jerking off, he seemed to know about your porn magazines too.'

'That's a mutual understanding, he keeps his in the top drawer of his bedside table, I've seen them.'

'Have you?' Toshiro leaned back and the blond finally removed the hand from his face which was still a vivid shade of red.

'Yeah one night we were both just casually glancing through them and had a laugh and swapped for a few minutes, it didn't last long before we swapped back, my mind was not ready for what I saw. Women are just so different.' He visibly shuddered and shook his head.

'Have you bought any new ones since we started dating?' Toshiro asked, he wouldn't be annoyed or anything, he was just curious at his boyfriends sex drive.

'Didn't need too, after your lap dance that kept me going for a long time.'

'Oh?' Toshiro smirked at him and the blonds eye went wide after he realised what he'd just said. 'Nice to know I'm the source of your jerking off material.'

'I-didn't mean… I don't… I mean I do… I just… that was…' he was rambling again and it was adorable, the heat was creeping up his neck and onto his face and Toshiros hand slipped around the back of his head to pull their faces very close together so that his breath was brushing the boys own.

'It's okay,' he purred against his lips, 'I think of you too,' he was using his deep sexy voice that he usually reserved for his strip teases. It earned a whimper from the blond boy, 'I think of how good it would feel if you were fucking me.'

'Toshiro…' the blond boy moaned and they were kissing, this time a bit hotter than usual and Toshiros hands were working their way up and down his exposed back. Yukios hands slipped around Toshiros waist and came down to grab his ass and the Prodigy groaned into the kiss.

'A deals a deal,' Toshiro mumbled against his lips as they pulled away, 'what do you want me to do tonight handsome?'

'I-' Yukio sighed deeply, 'g-give me a moment,' he sighed and Toshiro bit his lower lip to stop him from laughing at the insinuation. 'Don't laugh, your sexy voice is really good,' he pouted and Toshiro smiled at him, his hands rubbing up his torso to brush over his nipples. Toshiro was in _no way_ trying to point the boys mind in a particular direction… well… maybe just a little. His hands came back down the front of the boys torso and he watched the blond close his eyes at the feeling.

'What was it Ginjo said?' Toshiro mumbled, leaning back in to plant a soft kiss against the pulse of the boys neck.

'Hmm?'

'That I was to "take care of you?"'

'I don't think he meant… like that.' Yukio gasped out as Toshiro continued to kiss his neck, stopping to let the tip of his tongue swipe across a particular section.

'You're clouding my judgement.'

'Mmm?'

Yukio was quiet and soon the only sounds in the room was the sounds of Yukios increased breaths and Toshiros provocative kisses and sucks against his neck as he worked his way down towards the boys collarbone.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'For fuck sake,' Toshiro sighed exasperated as he turned to glare at the door. Yukio seemed happy for the distraction and was clearly repositioning his erection more comfortably in his trousers.

'Who is it?'

'It's Renji, have you cracked that problem for Yuroichi yet?'

'Oh shit I forgot about that.' Yukios eyes went wide and he slapped a hand to his forehead.

'How could you forget?' came the muffled reply through the door. 'Look we're all meeting next door in my room to try and crack it together, we've got alcohol I'll see your ass through there in 5.'

Then he was moving away and Yukio stepped away from Toshiro picking up his shirt quickly from the ground and throwing it back on. Toshiro frowned, all his hard work was being tucked away and he hadn't even gotten the boy fully undressed yet.

'I have to try and do this problem that one of our teachers set, it's to be finished for tomorrow and if we don't do it we've got to clean all the bathrooms including the females.' He winced at thought and shook his head.

'Let me help, maybe we'll get it done faster.'

'Are you serious? Everyone will see you, Ichigo, Uryu, Renji and Mizuiro,'

'I get that they'll wind you up, but really, they're going to find out eventually, wouldn't you rather it was while I was here to help you come up with some decent retorts to their teasing? Besides I want Ichigo to know you're off limits.' Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and fixed Yukio with a stare.

'Oh?' Yukio asked, a smile playing at the edges of his lips, 'are… you… jealous or something?'

'No of course not, don't be absurd, I just don't want him thinking he can still have you.'

'I just don't know if I'm ready yet.'

'Well…' Toshiro scratched the back of his head, 'you kind of have to be.'

'What?'

'Might wanna look in the mirror.'

'What did you d- TOSHIRO!' Yukio scowled as he finally got to the mirror in the en suit bathroom. 'You gave me a hicky!?'

'Just a little one yeah. May have-'

'Little? It's like the size of the fucking U.S.S Enterprise what the hell?'

'-gotten carried away a little bit.'

'I can't believe you, where's my cravat?'

'Look if you don't take me I'll just follow you.'

'You're impossible!'

'No I'm sexy and you should show me off, come on, don't leave me in the room. I can help, then once this stupid problem is cracked we can come back here and snuggle down and watch a movie or something.'

'I can't believe you!' Yukio was mad at him but Toshiro was looking mighty pleased with himself, his beautiful blond boyfriend stormed over to him and threw his hands up in the air. 'Fine then, let's go.'

Toshiro liked getting his own way.

 **XxXxX**

As always please review… :)


	4. The Dick

**Okay it seems we're now fully dedicated to making this into a long going fan fiction thanks to Gieshaaa for adoring this story so much and making me want to continue it, also thank you for spending 500 points to influence something in the next chapter ;)**

 **Rating has now changed to M due to suggestive themes in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **Gieshaaa:**

 **Thank fuck I am a fast updater haha xD I am so glad you're loving the story and it means a lot to me when you tell me your favourite and least favourite bits because it helps point me in the right direction. The magazine bit was fun to write, as was a particular section of this chapter ;) haha Please enjoy!**

 **XxXxX**

'Are we just going to stand outside all day then?'

'I'm getting there give me a minute.'

Yukio was taking deep calming breaths, moving his hands dramatically in time to each one as if trying to encourage the air in… and back out… in… and back out. Toshiro sighed and made a point of checking his imaginary watch on his wrist.

'Okay, I think I'm ready.' The blond mumbled, Toshiro rolled his eyes, he was being dramatic of course but his hand was shaking as it went to take the door knob and then the door was creaking open. Yukio walked in first and was greeted warmly and Toshiro was hidden behind his back before stepping out to be revealed.

'Hey Yukio! What the hell took you so-'

'Oh shit!'

There was silence and Toshiro felt 4 sets of eyes on him, the room was the same size as Yukios, Ichigo was on a bed pushed up against an open window with a cigarette in his hand, his hazel eyes were wide staring directly at Toshiro who simply gave him a smug smirk in return. At the bottom of the bed sat a man with slightly longer dark hair and very rectangular glasses. On the floor was a man with wild looking deep red hair and visible tattoos, Toshiro recognised him as the man who had accompanied Ichigo to the club that day when they'd come to pay him for Yukios lap dance. Finally the last boy was a lot cuter and younger looking than the rest, he was sat on the edge of a bed beside an old chalkboard on wheels that had been brought into the room with the 'problem' they were to solve up on it.

'Guys, this is-'

'The Prodigy? What the hell are you doing here?' It was Renji who asked, his eyes wide and all the boys were staring at him.

'Wait… you're the stripper from that club,' the cuter boy was scrunching his face up as if trying to remember something. 'Yeah I remember having to call Ichigo back away from you at the bar because he wouldn't leave you alon-'

'What are you doing here?' the growling voice came from Ichigo and Toshiro turned his attention towards him then turned casually to Yukio who was shuffling uncomfortably on the spot.

'I invited him.'

'Why?'

'Because… we're sort of… dating.'

Silence.

Yukios face was flushing that adorable colour again and Toshiro looked out across the room of startled faces that all looked like they'd seen some kind of magic performed and needed to have their minds obliviated by a member of the Magical Law Enforcement.

'You're dating… the Prodigy?'

'How rude of me, introductions!' Yukio quickly yipped and turned to Toshiro, 'Toshiro this is Renji, Mizurio, Uryu and you know Ichigo, guys this is Toshiro.'

'Hello Toshiro, have you come to help us crack this problem,' it was Mizurio who was glancing at the board.

'Yeah I figured I'd help you guys out so that I could return to trying to have sex with my boyfriend.'

Yukio choked on air and blanched and Ichigo sent glares from across the room. Uryu shifted on the bed and glanced at Ichigo.

'Is that the problem there?' Toshiro asked pointing to the chalk board and rolling up his sleeves as Mizurio nodded, he seemed completely unaffected by what was going on in the room.

'Yup this is it and we-'

'Don't need the help of a stripper.' The snarl had come from the strawberry at the back of the room and Toshiro narrowed his eyes, he couldn't believe he'd thought him handsome when he first met him, it was just proof alone that Toshiro was attracted way more to personality now that he saw the man through this new light. He wasn't attractive at all.

'You don't talk to him like that.'

Toshiro started and turned to Yukio, he'd never seen the boy glare before or even look remotely angry but he was angry now. There was a faint bit of colour making its way back up into his cheeks and his usually large and innocent visible emerald eye was narrowed dangerously. 'For all you know he could be a closet genius, have you never seen Good Will Hunting?'

'Yeah Ichigo, besides we need all the help we can get-' it had been Mizurio again who'd tried to speak up.

'Not from him we don't.'

'You jealous Ichigo?' Toshiro asked, casually continuing to tuck his rolled sleeves into a more comfortable position, 'that there are several things tonight that I'm going to do that you can't?'

Ichigo glared at him from across the room, 'we've got enough smarts in the room without you needing to be here, you should leave.'

'Need I remind you Ichigo,' it was Yukio who spoke up again, 'who needed tutoring from me to get by their exams last year? Only one person in this room, would you like to remind me again who it was?'

Ichigo turned his glare on Yukio now but Toshiro was smug, he hadn't really spoken to Yukio about his grades before but he could tell from the way his boyfriend had the uncanny ability to remember every single actors names and character names from movies that he had an astounding ability to retain knowledge. Knowing that he had tutored other people only made Toshiro more proud of him as he turned to smile at the blond.

'Fine _Prodigy_ be my guest,' Ichigo waved him towards the chalk board with a smug look on his face, 'if he's really so intelligent he should be able to do it himself.'

'Now Ichigo, we should work as a team-'

The glare Ichigo sent Mizurio silenced him but Toshiro merely smiled kindly at the boy and held his hand out for the bit of chalk in his hand which he handed over.

'Toshiro, me and Yukio will help you if you want?' Mizurio muttered to him as he bent to the board.

'I got this, it's easy, it's the same problem she gives every 3rd year class.'

There was silence that followed these words. He knew everyone was staring at the back of his head, 'and I've cracked it before.' Taking a step back from the chalk board he handed the piece of chalk back to Mizurio and walked back towards Yukio, everyone was staring at him now.

'What?'

'Where do you think I got the name the Prodigy?' Toshiro was pulling down his sleeves now as he stood back beside Yukio. 'My stage name is The Prodigy, it followed me from this school, people just assumed it was my last name and that I used it as a stage name but my last name is actually Hitsugaya.'

'Hitsugaya? _The_ Hitsugaya?' it was the first time Uryu had spoken.

'Wait, the genius who got into his final year after just one year in the University are you serious?' Renji added looking completely dumbstruck.

'That's me.' Toshiro shrugged and turned to Yukio who looked like he was seeing him for the first time.

'Why the hell did you drop out to do dancing?' Renji asked and Ichigo was just staring livid at him.

'Look I've not had a chance to even talk to my boyfriend about all this yet, so that what I'm going to do, then we're going to have amazing mind blowing sex, so I'll see you guys later.' Toshiro made a point to smile kindly at Mizurio, 'it was nice meeting you all.' Then he threw a smirk at Ichigos face who looked like he'd swallowed a killer bee, and then an arm was being closed around his wrist and Yukio was pulling him from the room.

At first Toshiro wasn't sure if the boy was mad at him or not, he wasn't looking at Toshiro as they made their way into the room and Yukio walked away with his back to him as the door closed behind them.

'Babe?' Toshiro asked a little confused and worried now.

'Why didn't I know any of this?'

'It didn't matter until now, you didn't like me because I can crack a few puzzles, you like me because I'm incredibly good looking right?' Toshiro was trying his hand at his own humour but it didn't seem to be working and Yukio turned to him looking a little hurt.

'Look, it never came up, but if you want to know everything I'll tell you, I think half of it you can possible guess anyway.' Toshiro made his way over to sit on his boyfriends bed, crossing his legs as Yukio leaned against his desk to watch him.

'I came here to study, my Uncle runs this school-'

'Your uncle is Dr. Ukitaki?' the blond questioned with an incredulous look on his face.

'You know this will go much slower if you're going to be interrupting me.' Toshiro smiled at him, his hands absently playing with his toes through his socks which was something he only ever did when he was nervous.

'Sorry… please continue.'

'My Uncle is Joshiro yes, actually I was named after him given the fact we both have white hair but they just changed the first letter so we didn't have the exact same names. At least that's what my Gran told me. This school runs in my family and has done for generations, originally my mother was meant to take over it and I was to move here with her but… then the accident. Joshiro loved my mother very much, they were twins, though she had brown hair.' He was smiling fondly remembering the photographs that he'd seen of her and the old videos. 'My Gran ended up raising me and eventually I moved here to complete my studying at the age of 16.' Toshiro casually swapped legs now, playing with the toes on his other foot and pulling at his black cotton sock. 'The rumours you've heard about me are true, I did enough work in first year to merit going straight into fourth, but when my Grandmother got sick I had to drop out, that was over a year ago now and I've been working to send her money ever since.'

'My boyfriend is Good Will Hunting?'

'Not Matt Damon no, but I am a little brainy yes. Can I also just take a break away from this all to say something?' Toshiro threw his thumb to point at the wall behind him, 'Ichigo is a bit of a dick.'

'Nah he's not.' Toshiro stared at him with wide eyes and Yukio grinned.

'That's an insult to dicks, he's a vagina.'

'I don't even think women deserve that.' Toshiro smiled, it was nice to see his boyfriend grinning again but the smile faltered and fell off his face.

'Okay what's wrong?' Toshiro asked, he brought a hand up to rub his forehead as he waited for his boyfriend to answer.

'I just thought that I was the smart one, you know, you're the attractive one and I was the smart one now I don't even have that going for me.' His voice had whined, he was whining like a wounded puppy.

'You're still smart babe.'

'Not like you, god seriously what do I bring to this relationship?'

'Your charm and humour, your sexy blond hair, your big beautiful green-'

'That's all boring stuff,' he whined and Toshiro grumbled. 'What on earth were you studying while you were here?'

'Astrophysics.'

'Are you fucking serious? Oh my god, you're so smart.'

'This isn't a contest!'

'Thank fuck because you'd be winning.'

'Right.' Toshiro threw his hands up in the air as he stood up off the bed, 'lets make this a competition then since everyone my whole life seems to want to do that.' He was annoyed now and he could see the hurt flashing across Yukios face but he wanted to address all these insecurities just now so they could move on in their relationship. Yukio moved away from him to sit on the bed as he walked over to a blank whiteboard on the wall beside the desk and picked up the black pen that was swinging from a string. He'd have to write small, this clearly wasn't for diagrams. He quickly made a table and wrote their names on it.

'Okay, one point to me for having muscles,' he grumbled, 'another to me for being a total brainy asshole, what else?'

'A point to you for having had sex and more experience in the bedroom than me.' Toshiro grudgingly added another point beside his name.

'A point to you for having friends in school.' Toshiro marked a point beside Yukios name and Yukio frowned.

'What?'

'You heard me. Who the hell wants to hang around with a kid genius and always feel second best? No one.' He could taste how bitter he was being in his own mouth but he didn't care. 'Lets look at life experience then,' Toshiro said before Yukio could stop and interrupt him to address the friendship issue. He needed the blond boy to see how stupid he was being. 'How many countries have you visited in your life?'

'Oh um…' Yukio was thoughtfully counting, '12 I think,'

'Point to you, I've only been to my home and here. How many languages do you speak?'

'Toshir-'

'How many?'

'I speak five fluently, one broken-'

'What are they?'

'English, Spanish, French, Portuguese and Welsh but I speak a little broken Gaelic.'

'I speak one; English, so point to you for having a talented tongue.'

'That means nothing,' Yukio scowled colour flourishing back over his face, 'it doesn't mean anything for the bedroom I can promise you that.'

'Gamer boy too, gotta have some seriously dexterous fingers.'

'Toshiro,' Yukio groaned but otherwise was smiling.

'Look if we ever went to another country together you'd have way more experience, you speak all these languages and you've been to most of them probably before, that's worth points.'

Yukio was frowning and staring at the floor now.

'What else?'

'You can get a point for knowing how to dance.'

'Fine,' Toshiro took his point, 'useless everywhere except in a nightclub but I'll take the point to stop you arguing. Do you play any instruments?'

'No, my parents tried to get into musical instruments but I just didn't have the discipline for it.'

'Me either, can you sing?'

'What like choir boy kind of singing?' Yukio was amused now and shook his head, 'no way, not me.'

'What about sports?'

'I can surf pretty well.'

'Good, I can snowboard, point to each of us.' Toshiro added the points and then was thoughtful, 'can you drive?'

'Yes I have a full UK licence,'

'Another point to you then, I can't drive I'm totally useless.'

'What are we at just now?'

'Look for yourself.' Toshiro stepped away from the board to reveal that they both had the exact same number of points, and Yukio was frowning.

'See it's all in your head Yukio I swear, the things I like about you, you clearly don't like about yourself but that doesn't mean you should try to put me off liking them or think that it means any less because you don't see what I see.' The blond boy was flushing now and he shuffled his feet on the floor.

'I guess I was a little stupid.'

'You were acting like a foofaraw stirring puerile mythomane yes.'

'Gazuntai?'

'I'm brainy remember? I should be using big words.' Toshiro picked up one of the pens from his desk and threw it at him. 'Can we move past this now?'

'Can you help me with my homework if I ever need it?'

'Yes,' Toshiro was laughing now and Yukio held his arms open for him. Grinning like an idiot Toshiro bounded over to him and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms entirely around him.

'I'm sorry for being a foraraw stirring purel mytho-whatever.'

Toshiro laughed into him, feeling his body wriggle on the blond boys lap.

'You should be, now we have one more thing I'd like to address tonight.' Toshiro pulled back and bit his lower lip suggestively.

'Oh um… well… I just don't think I'm ready.' He sighed and colour was flourishing onto his face and Toshiro sighed in relief.

'Finally, an honest answer to something,' the Prodigy brought a small hand up to cup at his face, 'thank you.' He reached down to capture his boyfriends lips but didn't do anything to turn the chaste kiss into anything deeper.

'You're okay waiting?' Yukio asked as he shuffled under the stripper.

'Of course, I won't pressure you but you should know the longer you wait the more pressure you'll feel, I've seen that before. Now about Ichigo…' Toshiro sat back on the blond boys lap and was smiling at him thoughtfully.

'What about him?'

'I don't want him to keep coming after you to try and steal your virginity away, it's yours to give to whomever you choose to give it too.'

'God that sounds pathetic.'

'Maybe in your head Yukio but not to me.' The white haired boy ran a hand through his hair then started laughing to himself, bringing a hand down to cover his mouth.

'What?' Yukio asked, a smile tugging at his lips at his boyfriends amusement.

'I have an idea.'

'What?'

'Have you ever seen the movie Easy A?'

'I don't think so…'

'Seriously? I thought you loved Emma Stone?'

'I do but that's been a recent relationship, I've yet to see all her films.'

'Well, first things first, we have to watch that movie together sometime,' Toshiro smiled, he liked the idea of being snuggled up with the lavender scented boy and them watching the chick flick. 'Second, the movie is about how she pretends to sleep with this guy and they go into a room and make sex noises and hit the walls and stuff but they don't actually do it.'

'Oh… _ohhhh…_ ' Yukio said suddenly catching on, 'that's what you want to do? You want to make the guys next door _think_ we're having sex but not actually doing it?'

'Exactly,'

'That could be fun and awkward… I mean… where do we even start?'

'Like this,' Toshiro leaned over and bit his neck, hard and earned a loud whimper and hiss from his lips. 'Louder,' Toshiro mumbled against his neck, he let out a slightly louder version of the whimper he'd made. 'Good,' Toshiro pulled away and kissed the spot on his neck tenderly, 'now moan.'

'What?'

'Moan!'

He made the most pathetic animal like noise and Toshiro had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop him laughing at the boy.

'Don't laugh at me,' he hissed under his breath, the colour had returned to his face and it took Toshiro a moment to compose himself.

'When I said moan I meant like a sexy moan not like a wounded animal getting eaten alive kind of moan.'

'I don't know what a sexy moan is remember,' Yukio lifted his hand and pointed at himself, 'virgin, remember?'

'Oh god,' Toshiro bit his bottom lip before he burst out laughing, 'maybe this will help.' He ground his hips into Yukios a couple of times and knew he was brushing against his member when Yukio started to whimper. Toshiro could feel his own erection stirring in his pants and he threw back his head and let out a loud strangled moan that reverberated all around the room.

'Fuck that's hot,' Yukio choked out from under him and Toshiro smirked at him.

'My job calls for it, I need to know how to be vocal,' he whispered before letting out another low throaty moan followed by his boyfriends name, ' _Yukio!'_

'Yeah?'

He punched him and he groaned.

'Shut up dumb ass we're supposed to be having sex remember?'

'Sorry you keep making my mind go blank fuck,' Toshiro punched his arm again and he groaned again. It was actually a good noise considering it was in pain. 'Stop that,' he hissed, 'I bruise like a peach.'

Toshiro thrust forward on his lap and Yukio actually did moan this time, clearly he was getting nice and hard under those layers of clothing and Toshiro smirked smugly, he thrust again and this time the blond made the most delicious moaning noise.

'See that noise you just made?'

'Yeah…' he croaked.

'Do it again.' He did and it sounded wonderful, Toshiro reached down and grasped him through his trousers. _'Fuck! Toshiro!'_

'Good,' Toshiro pushed him down on the bed and thrust his hips forward again, 'keep doing that,' the boy was now moaning and panting with each thrust and Toshiro was gritting his teeth. The friction felt unreal but fuck did it make him want more.

' _Fuck me,'_ Toshiro moaned loudly around the room, ' _please God Yukio fuck me, I need you so bad.'_

'Oh shit,' Yukio hissed, his cheeks were now flushed with arousal and Toshiro thrust hard against his erection again, his hand having been removed now to stroke up his clothed chest and rub against the nipples through his shirt. _'Fuckkkk!'_

' _Faster!'_ Toshiro then let out another loud strangled moan and ground his hips once again, it was getting to the point now they were basically dry fucking. Yukios hands came down to Toshiros backside and he gripped it tightly in his hands and earned another throaty moan from the Prodigy.

Yukio copied Toshiros panting and gentle mewls for a few more minutes then Toshiro whispered in his ear.

'Are you ready for the big finish?'

'God I want to finish so bad.' Yukio had sat up to better hold Toshiro and nuzzled his head into Toshiros shoulder.

'So do I,' Toshiro groaned, 'definitely going to need to go for a cold shower after this,' he whispered into his boyfriends ear between pants. Yukio simply whimpered into neck.

'When I count down I'm going to moan my release then you go right after me, ready?'

Yukio simply nodded his response as Toshiro counted down, and he got ready to grab the boy again to help him.

' _Fuckkk Yukio!'_ He moaned loudly, his hand slipping down to grasp and stroke Yukio through the trousers and his boyfriend gave a strangled cry and moan, bucking his hips into the hold.

' _Sh-Shi!'_

They both lay panting for a long time together and Toshiro felt himself twitching uncomfortably, his erection was straining to be free and he could feel the stickiness of some pre cum already smudged against the inside of his underwear.

'Are you alright?' Toshiro finally asked Yukio sliding off his lap.

'May have came a little bit but yeah.'

'Oh god,' Toshiro laughed and shook his head nodding towards the bathroom, 'I'll be right back.'

He wandered into the bathroom and closed the door, turning the cold water tap on, there was no way this erection was going away on it's own, he'd gotten closer to orgasm than he'd ever have admitted from just dry fucking. So he simply sat over the toilet facing the other way, effectively straddling it and began to finish himself off. He tucked his head into his arm and closed his eyes, trying to picture the feeling of Yukios erection and how it would feel inside him, how the boys smooth gamer hands would feel stroking him. It didn't take him long before he was choking out his own proper release and twitched as most of it landed where he'd aimed. He cleaned up the rest and walked out the bathroom to find Yukio in a black pair of sweatpants and shirtless.

'What are you wearing to bed?' he asked Toshiro and the white haired boy smirked.

'Well I had been planning on wearing nothing but…' he could see both the desire and fear mixing across his boyfriends face, 'maybe I'll just sleep in my boxers?'

'I'm sure I have something you can wear,' Yukio made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain white t shirt and tossed it to Toshiro who caught it. The stripper began to unbutton his black shirt and pulled it off listening to Yukio groan in the background. He unbuckled his trousers and pulled those off too, leaning against the bottom of Ginjos bed as he did so, then slipped the white shirt on over his head, it came down to around the same place as his boxers on his thighs and he made his way over to Yukios bed, climbing in.

'Why do you have to be so fucking hot? It's such a distraction.' Yukio groaned as he lifted his laptop and slipped into bed beside Toshiro, the Prodigy just smiled smugly to himself and curled up against his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around him.

'What was the name of that movie again?'

'Easy A.'

'Wanna watch it?'

'Of course I do!'

'Okay then after it we're watching Crazy, Stupid Love because it's literally one of my all time favourites.'

Toshiro grinned, his boyfriend like chick flicks as much as he did. This could work. This could really fucking work.

 **XxXxX**

 **I've been brainstorming a lot of ideas for this fic, the storyline isn't going to be massively complex, mostly it's just going to be lots of short chapters as we work up to the lemon, it's going to be one of** _ **those**_ **fics.**


	5. The Drink

**Lizzie:**

 **Thank you once again for all your reviews Lizzie! Seriously :D And I am so glad you think this is the funnies thing you've read, I'm really enjoying writing it so far. I will probably change it to Romance / Humour very soon. There may be something to do with Toshiro returning to school coming up ;) watch this space.**

 **Gieshaaa:**

 **You're the reason I'm still writing this HAHAHA.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and for loving this fic x'D**

 **Gieshaaa chose to spend 500 Mosco points on this chapter and asked for Toshiro to meet Yukios parents… so here goes….**

 **XxXxX**

Toshiro was snuggling down sweetly into the covers, they smelt completely of his boyfriend and he was now totally 100% accepting that his boyfriend carried a lovely lavender scent. He knew he was half awake and grinning like an idiot even if it had been his boyfriends alarm that had woke him up. Apparently snooze buttons didn't want you to rest either, it seemed like just a few seconds later it was going off again.

'You should get up…' Toshiro mumbled, not opening his eyes yet but still smiling.

'I should… but there's the harsh reality of the fact that I really can't be fucking bothered.'

'It has nothing to do with the fact I'm here?'

'It has everything to do with the fact you're here.' Then the blond boy was spooning him, as Toshiro lay on his left side, Yukios arm came over him and the blond nuzzled down into the back of his neck.

'I like being the small spoon,' Toshiro smiled to himself, wriggling back into his boyfriend who pressed him even closer against his chest.

'So that makes me what? The ladle?' 

Then Toshiro was laughing, rather uncontrollably. The comment had been so quick from his boyfriends mouth and now Toshiro couldn't stop. The fact he'd taken the mental image so literal was the reason he was trying to hold back his laughter and now his entire body was shaking with the force of it. Unfortunately – or not, whatever way you looked at it – the movements were also causing his body to vibrate against his boyfriends, the results of which were felt a few moments later when Yukio had to groan and remove his pelvis from Toshiro who was still laughing.

'You're doing that on purpose,' the blond boy groaned in his ear, 'I just got rid of my morning wood.'

'I'm sorry,' Toshiro gasped, 'it was just a really funny comment, stop being so amusing then.'

'No, it's one of my points if I stopped being funny then we'd be uneven again remember?'

'Then expect me to laugh and don't blame me for your body mistaking my laughter for sexual advances.'

'Your ass was rubbing against my dick what did you expect?'

'I could help you get rid of it?' Toshiro purred huskily as he rolled onto his side, the blond propped himself up on an elbow so he was looking at Toshiro. That adorable colour was flaring back across the boys cheeks again and the Prodigy just smirked at him.

'Don't you think that's moving a bit fast? I mean there's loads of other stuff we could do before having sex, we could go swimming with dolphins, we could take a trip, we could adopt.'

'Adopt? Really? Isn't that meant to come after the sex?'

'Look if we were a heterosexual couple and we had sex we wouldn't have to adopt so stop being homophobic.' Yukio groaned and rolled out of bed, shutting his alarm off properly this time as the damn thing had begun to blare again. 'I have to get to class, and I can't be assed. We're just studying for exams so I don't understand why we can't just do it in the library.'

'Why don't we then?'

'What study in the library?'

'No, do one of those things before we have sex?' Toshiro had sat up against the headboard, one of his legs casually resting outside the covers the other under it, the white t-shirt was clinging ever so slightly to his chest.

'You want to adopt?' Yukio was looking dumbstruck at him as he perched on the bottom of the bed and stared at him.

'No, like take a trip or something, your exams are nearly finished right? When's your last exam?'

'Oh, end of next week.' He paused, a small but rather deeply attractive smile making its way onto his face. 'Wait you wanna go away somewhere with me?' There was no mistaking how incredibly hopeful his eyes had turned and the sight made Toshiro grin.

'Yeah, not like a big trip just a small one like up to Scotland for a long weekend or something?'

'Oh man I'd love that, Scotland? Sure! Can you get the time off work?' he'd stood up now and was walking towards his wardrobe. It was rare for them to talk about Toshiros job, he wasn't sure at first how the boy would feel with the fact that he could easily be sleeping beside him one night and the next Toshiro would be out stripping for strangers. It helped Yukio to know that he never stripped below the waist and that for him it was a one time kind of thing.

'Yeah I need some time off to be honest,' Toshiro rubbed his forehead, he'd had a bad night recently which was another reason why as soon as he got a day off her came here to see his boyfriend.

'Oh?' Yukio was looking at him now, two towels in his hands as he placed one onto the bed, 'something happen?' Toshiro could practically see the apprehension in his eyes and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to worry the boy and have him panicking about his job and the stuff he had to do to earn money.

'Nah nothing much, just one of the other strippers causing some bitchy drama,' he lied turning his head to look at the towels on the edge of the bed.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really no,' he smiled at him but by Yukios face Toshiro knew that he knew that he was keeping something from him. 'Don't worry if it was anything important I'd tell you, I promise I just need a break.'

Yukio seemed to accept this answer and nodded, 'alright well tell me when you can get the time off and I'll arrange everything.'

'Oh no you won't this was my idea, I'm pitching in.' Toshiro folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, Yukio narrowed his back. They were staring at each other. One would give first but it wouldn't be Toshiro.

'Fine, we'll do it percentage of amount in the bank account, lets say 0.5% so for me that'd be a couple of thousand at least.'

Toshiro started, he knew the boy came from a wealthy background but seriously? That much?

'How about you get travel and accommodation and I take you out on some dates?' Toshiro compromised and Yukio grinned and nodded.

'That sounds better,' Yukio nodded, 'I'm leaving you a towel you can shower after me, I promise I won't be long.'

'We could split the time and shower together?' Toshiro called after him with a grin and laughed when he was completely ignored and the bathroom door was closed after the blond. He didn't take long to shower and was coming back out after what felt like 8 minutes or so. Toshiro had been sitting on his phone browsing through the latest react videos on youtube when the bathroom door opened and he walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and dripping down his face in pointed spikes which clung to his head.

'You look good babe,' Toshiro smirked at him, ready to mess with the blond. Yukio ignored him again and made his way back over to his wardrobe that he missed Toshiro crawling down the bed towards him with his hand outstretched and reaching for the blonds towel. It all happened rather quickly, Yukios hands were busy fiddling with a black shirt on a coat hanger, so when he was yanked back to the bed by his towel and the towel slipped off he did not have time to reach for it.

'TOSHIRO!' he barked, as the stripper instantly straddled him and his face went that adorable red colour again. Really it was Toshiros favourite colour to see on him. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'What? I didn't look,' Toshiro wriggled his ass which was being used to cover the boy suggestively, 'I just wanted you on the bed naked and I got my wish.' He grinned evilly as the towel sat trapped under Yukios ass.

'There's something wrong with you, serious- STOP moving your ass,' he groaned and flopped back against the bed which only made him look more enticing. Toshiro didn't though, he could feel the boy becoming hard under the thin layer of his boxers and listened to him as he groaned on the bed.

'Toshiro… please… I have to get to class and you're distracting me.'  
'I like being a distraction.'

'You're a pain.'

'No I'm sexy and you know it.'

'You're sexy _and_ a pain.'

Toshiro grinned at him and reached down to pull the soft cotton t shirt off that Yukio had given him to wear, leaving him only in his boxers.

'Please… Toshiro… I have to go to class…' his eyes were ravishing the sight though and Toshiro was now satisfied that he was good and hard under his constant grinding.

'I know and I'm just messing with you.'

'You're such a fucking tease.'

'I know,' Toshiro hummed happily with a grin on his face. It was difficult doing the type of work he did to not become aroused so when he was away from it all his body often desperately wanted to be fucked, so he'd find himself horny for no reason like just now, that's how this whole situation came about. 'I'm just so horny.'

'I'm going to buy you a milker for your birthday now get off and don't look.' Yukio hissed at him as Toshiro sighed and rolled off, he didn't see anything as the boy quickly grabbed the towel back around himself and stood up but it was very obvious that he was having difficulty covering his erection with the towel.

'Yukio you're going to be late to class,' someone called through the door and Toshiro started on the bed, he hadn't even heard any footsteps approaching it this time.

'I know, blame Toshiro, I'll be out in a minute Renji.'

Toshiro turned around to see him putting a pair of boxers on under his towel with his back turned to him and pouted. He was getting changed under his towel? When they went on this trip together he'd have to get over _that_ at least.

'Did you guys not get enough last night? Think the whole floor head the two of you.' Renji replied through the door and Toshiro smirked at Yukio who just grinned back, at least that issue was addressed. Ichigo would be staying well away from Yukio now.

'No apparently he didn't, he's quiet a horny little thing.' Yukio called back and Toshrio flipped him off.

Yukio quickly dressed and made his way over to the door to unlock it and Toshiro followed him to give him a kiss goodbye.

'Right class won't be long I promise then when I come back we can go about planning that trip.' Yukio leaned down and Toshiro pressed his lips against his, his small hand coming up to wrap itself around the back of his neck.

'Aren't you guys done yet?' Renji practically banged on the door and Yukio went to jump away but Toshiros hand prevented it.

'Just a little longer,' he groaned against the kiss and it was clear the other boys just on the other side of the door heard him.

'Oh fuck off,' the voice sounded just like Ichigo and then there was the sound of angry footsteps leading away. Someone tested the handle and since Yukio had unlocked it the door was thrown open to quite the sight; Toshiro only in a pair of boxers completely wrapped around his boyfriend, pressing up against him and kissing him urgently.

'Come on Romeo,' Renji laughed as Toshiro finally let him go, the boys face was flushed and he seemed to not be aware where he was or what direction he was meant to be going. 'It's this way,' Renji walked into the room and grabbed him by the arm. Uryu and Mizuiro who were standing just outside the door were staring at Toshiro, he could feel their eyes on his body as Yukio was being dragged away.

'I'll be back soon handsome.' Yukio shot back at him and Toshiro simply smirked and waved goodbye as the door swung shut.

'Yukio you are a lucky… lucky man…' someone said to him as they made their way away from the room.

 **XxXxX**

Time had flown in, it had flown in and they were going to be late for their flight he was sure of it. Toshiro waited patiently outside his apartment with his duffle bag packed and ready to go, he knew Yukio had a lot of money of course but what he wasn't expecting was the limousine that pulled up to take them to the airport. Okay so it wasn't a full on limo, but it was certainly longer than your average car. Laughing internally to himself he lifted his bag and bounded down the stairs as the driver stepped out to open the door to let him inside.

'Oh, thank you.' Toshiro smiled at him as he took his bag with a smile.

'You're welcome Master Toshiro.'

Master? He had a little chuckle to himself as he slipped into the back seat, he could instantly tell something was wrong.

'Okay brace yourself, Giriko needs to pick my parents up from the airport I'm going to do my best to avoid them but they may be waiting for the car already.'

'Okay? Do they know about us?'

'No, I never get a chance to speak to them remember?' he mumbled shyly and Toshiro leaned over to kiss his cheek. He looked so sad as he stared at the ground and Toshiro wanted to try and perk him up, the kiss seemed to work and he turned eagerly to meet his lips. The kiss was cute and tender just as they'd had a million times before.

'As soon as we get there we can jump out and hopefully avoid them,' Yukio mumbled against his lips as the driver slipped back into his seat up front. 'Oh, Toshiro this is Giriko, Giriko this is my boyfriend Toshiro.'

'It is nice to meet you Master Toshiro I have heard so much about you.' The man was wickedly cool, he wore an eye patch a bit like a pirate but other than that looked exactly like how a butler would look. He had neatly cut short hair and a toothbrush moustache but his whole demeanour seemed to be more relaxed than Toshiro would assume a butler to be.

'Giriko practically raised me,' Yukio smiled over at the man and Toshiro grinned at him as he turned around to offer them a kind smile.

'Yes I did, changed his nappy when he was a boy, helped him to walk, taught him how to ride a bike and now here he is with a boyfriend.' Giriko sighed in content and Toshiro grinned at the blond boy.

'Trying to picture a baby Yukio is kind of hard, you're already adorable enough as it is.' Toshiro hummed as he sat back in the comfortable leather seat.

'If you come over to the manor sometime Master Toshiro I will show you photographs.'

'No you will not,' Yukio scolded him and Toshiro laughed.

'Yes please, I'd love that.'

The ride was pleasant as they made their way to the airport, they spoke about Toshiros job and Yukios last exams, it seemed that the blond boy did indeed tell Giriko everything. Toshiro could see why, he never once felt judged by the man for his career or his dropping out of school, apparently Yukio had even mentioned who his uncle was and why he'd dropped out of school.

'I tell Giriko everything,' Yukio chuckled as they pulled up at the airport.

'So I see,' Toshiro laughed, he wasn't annoyed or hurt by any of it, the man seemed pretty cool, just like a really cool Uncle so it was no wonder the blond was so close to him.

'And I tell nothing to no one unless Master Yukio says so,' Giriko replied as he pulled up. 'Ahh, Master Yukio you're out of luck, there they are waiting.' Yukio sighed as the car came into view of two people waiting beside the road, both immaculately well dressed. His mother was about a head shorter than his father and she had his same bright blond hair, it was bobbed but it suited her face which looked round and kind. His father however looked a bit more stern, his hair was a darker blond, almost brown and he had an anchor moustache that would make even Tony Stark jealous.

Yukio quickly hopped out and Toshiro followed after him as Giriko got out to go and get their bags.

'Hello Yukio how are you?' his mother asked as she leaned over and hugged him, even this gesture seemed awkward and Toshiro should have been prepared for all the awkwardness that was about to follow.

'I'm fine.'

'Who's your friend?'

'This is Toshiro Hitsugaya,' Yukio said as Toshiro reached out to shake her hand and his fathers, 'my boyfriend.'

They both froze, staring at him then his mothers eyes flickered back to her sons.

'Boyfriend?'

'Yes.'

Toshiro hastily took his hand out of his fathers grip and took a tentative step back. It seemed they didn't even know he was gay.

'I didn't… when did?' his father had started to ask, his eyes flickering between Yukio and Toshiro quickly.

'When I was about 15, I tried to tell you back then but you wouldn't see me, so I tried to make an appointment with your secretary the next available one wasn't until I was 17 so I just gave up, tried again on my 18th birthday that you were meant to be there for but you didn't show because you had to go on a business meeting-'

'We get it son, can I speak with you privately please?'

'We really don't have the time.' He sighed as his father grabbed his arm and yanked him away anyway leaving Toshiro standing there awkwardly with his mother.

'So Toshiro? Are you a student as well?' she asked having gotten over her shock and trying to be polite.

'Ah, no I work full time.'

'What line of work do you do?'

'I… work in entertainment.' He chose his words carefully and bit his lip as Giriko pulled a face behind Yukios mothers back.

'Oh is that like television?'

'More… live entertainment-'

'He's a STRIPPER!?' it had been Yukios father who had shouted, 'he's a stripper!?'

'Oh my,' his mother muttered beside him and Toshiro blanched. This was hardly the time or place to go being so honesty with his parents but of course he realised he never really got the chance to talk to them. His mother was now looking Toshiro up and down and he suddenly felt very self conscious especially since he was aware of the pink colouring that was now making its way across her cheeks. Wait… was she… eyeing him up?!

'Right,' Yukio smiled suddenly at Toshiros side, 'we should leave, like right now.' He began to push Toshiro towards the airport and Toshiro waved to his mother and Giriko happily from over his shoulder.

'Well that went well,' Toshiro laughed once they were out of earshot and heading into the airport, 'I think your parents like me. I never even got their names.'

'Yeah they're not used to meeting people, they often forget that part, it doesn't matter it's unlikely you'll ever see them again, think that's the first time this year I've seen them and I'm their son.'

'Hey,' Toshiro grabbed his arm and stopped him as he made his way over to check the board for their flight, 'we're going to Scotland.' He said and instantly Yukio was smiling again.

'Yeah we are.'

'You get the flight details, I'll go grab us some tea,' Toshiro left his bag with the blond and walked to the nearest coffee shop to order two large teas. He was excited, the thought of getting away for a while desperately appealed to him and he had decided that while on this trip he and Yukio _were_ going to have sex. Yukio had yet to find out this information but he'd realise it eventually.

With tea in hand they made their way into the business class lounge because Yukio refused to fly anything less than business class even if the flight was only 50 minutes long.

The were happily watching the planes take off and land, realising that they were actually a lot faster in getting here than they thought. One of the airport staff came over to offer them a free glass of champagne and both boys decided to have a drink.

'I'm curious to see what you have planned for these four days of fun,' Yukio chuckled and he continued to drink the champagne.

'I had to do a lot of research but otherwise I'm happy,' Toshiro had practically folded himself up on the large comfortable seat he was sat on, otherwise his legs dangled off the edge making him look even more like a child. 'I think you're going to have fun.'

They hadn't even taken off into the air yet and Toshiro learned something very valuable about his boyfriend. He was a total lightweight when it came to his alcohol.

'Are your cheeks pink because of that one glass of champagne?' Toshiro asked leaning over the gap in the chairs to study his boyfriends face more closely.

'No.' Yukios eyes looked glazed a little far away and Toshiro had to choke back laughter.

'Oh my god, you're a total lightweight.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh my god Yukio a 3 year old could have taken that glass better than you.' Toshiro was beside himself, he loved winding the blond boy up and smiled pleasantly when the girl came back over to refill their glasses. Toshiro wasn't feeling anything but then he was known for being able to drink full bottles of whiskey straight and still be standing. He'd always had a high tolerance for alcohol.

'I don't get out much,' Yukio sighed into his second glass as he drunk it merrily. The colour on his cheeks only intensified and he hadn't even made it all the way through his drink yet when their flight was called. He stood up almost swaying on the spot.

'I can't believe you, you're drunk.' Toshiro laughed at him as he picked up his own bag and tugged Yukio gently by the arm towards the gate.

'You're sexy,' he purred back at him and Toshiro just laughed, oh this would be a fun trip. He'd make sure to buy alcohol for the room then, since there was rarely anything worth watching on tv he could just turn Yukio into his entertainment each night.

'I am sexy, you should try me sometime.' Toshiro muttered under his breath as they handed over their tickets and ID to the girl at the gate.

'Are you… coming onto me?' he asked a bit too loudly as people turned to look at him and Toshiro bit his bottom lip.

'He's had a bit too much to drink, he's a bit of a lightweight.' Toshiro had to announce to the staff who were watching Yukio.

'Is he making you uncomfortable sir?' One of the members of staff asked Toshiro and the prodigy only shook his head with a grin.

'Of cour- of course I am, he's my boyfriend, I-I have to make him uncomfortable.' He leaned over the counter towards the staff and whispered, 'it's my job.'

'Let's go,' Toshiro took his hand and tugged him into the tunnel as the blond waved merrily at them. 'Okay it's only Smirnoff ice for you from now on.' Toshiro laughed as the made their way onto the plane. One of the air hostesses was eyeing Toshiro up and down as he smiled at her and handed over his tickets. He was used to being treated in such a way by everyone.

'I get to sleep with him.'

It was very rare for Toshiro to blush but he could feel the heat creeping up his neck from his boyfriends words and turned to give the boy a scolding look.

'Oh you _can_ blush,' Yukio laughed spotting the colour on his cheeks which only made it worse, 'hello little blush, I'm Yukio it's nice to finally meet you.'

'Yukio,' Toshiro warned as the girl pointed them in the direction of their seats, 'seriously, you're getting a glass of water.'

'Little blush my boyfriend can be a dick sometimes but he's pretty attractive.'

'Stop talking to my blush like it's a person.'

'Why?'

'Because you look like an idiot.'

'You're so mean,' Yukio pouted as he sat down on a lavish looking seat and Toshiro sat beside him.

'Seriously, how did you survive that club when you came for your lap dance? You didn't seem at all affected by the tequila.'

'Because you sobered me up…' he mused, 'and the champagne they serve in business class is like… 50% at least.'

'That's a lie, tequila is much higher.'

'Okay,' Yukio waved his hands and sighed, 'I'm afraid of flying, so I took something that doesn't mix with alcohol well.'

'So you're not a lightweight?'

'Still a bit of a lightweight, those shots of tequila did have an affect on me I was just very good at covering it up.'

'That's good to know, I should get you properly drunk, see what you're like.'

'I'm not that much fun drunk I promise,' he was blinking back some of the glazy look from his eyes now that they had taken off.

'You seemed quite fun just there.' Toshiro mused turning towards him and casually trailing a finger up his leg.

'Hmm?' Yukios eyes quickly flickered to the finger and back again, 'are you going to get me drunk to try and sleep with me?'

'Maybe,' Toshiro confirmed with a smirk, 'would it work?'

'Probably, I get pretty horny when I'm drunk.'

'Maybe we should do that then.'

Yukio pouted at him, 'is it bothering you that I'm taking that long?'

'I just want to have sex with my boyfriend.' Toshiro smiled at him and Yukio frowned.

'I'm sorry,'

'Don't be, but you can't blame me for wanting it.'

'I want it too.'

'Remind me why we're waiting again?' Toshiro grinned at him and he shuffled in his seat as Toshiros finger got closed and closer to his groin, the emerald eyes flickered down and back up towards Toshiro.

'I don't know.'

'Hmm,' Toshiro leaned in towards and hovered just out of reach of his lips, letting their breaths intermingle in the air between their mouths for a few moments before he closed the distance in a very provocative slow kiss.

He could feel Yukios apprehension during the flight, the boy was nervously glancing out the window and stroking the fabric of the chair and Toshiro was doing everything he could to try and keep his mind off the flight.

'How can I distract you?' he finally gave up and asked as the flight turned and Yukio jumped and glanced out the window and away from the game of cards they had just been playing.

'I don't think you can.' Yukio mumbled but Toshiro scoffed.

'I am the king of distractions, people pay me good money for them,' he slipped off his chair ignoring the staff and straddled Yukio on his. This attracted the blonds attention and Toshiro decided for the last 20 minutes or so of the plane ride he'd just kiss him. The distraction was welcome, the Prodigy explored his mouth with his tongue, sucked his lower lip into his mouth for a bit of attention, kissed under his jaw and down his neck, taking his time with long slow kisses and nuzzles until it was time to put their trays back up and strap themselves back down for the landing. The girl who had taken their tickets and eyed Toshiro up was the very same girl who had to come to break them up.

'Excuse me,' her voice called but Toshiro ignored her in favour of grinding against Yukio and kissing his neck, earning beautiful low throaty noises from the blond boy.

'Excuse me.' She spoke a little louder this time and Toshiro pulled back to watch her, her face was pink and she clearly looked very uncomfortable, 'I'm sorry but we're about to land so can I ask you to… stop what you're doing and sit back in your own seat for safety?'

'Sure,' Toshiro smirked at her, she looked so very awkward and quickly turned away as Toshiro slipped off his boyfriends lap, brushing against his erection as he did so and earning a small groan from the blond.

'I forgot to mention, flying isn't the only thing I'm scared of,' Yukio quickly noted, 'I'm scared of Scottish people… so like… yeah.'

Toshiro simply laughed, it seemed maybe he wouldn't have to wait as long to get laid as he originally thought. He'd have the blond boy soon. _Very_ soon.

 **XxXxX**

 **Please review! Thank you Gieshaaa for using your Mosco points to impact this story, if you guys want to impact stories and earn Mosco points please read my profile.**


	6. The Dungeons

**Gieshaaa:**

 **I am glad you enjoyed the parent meeting scene it was fun to write xD I will try and get another drunk Yukio scene in before the end of this fic because I feel like that's when he's at his funniest and most adorable. Lemon… next chapter ;) Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Lizzie:**

 **I'm doing well :D Updates are slow because working on a couple of other gifts and fics just now! All of what you said I can see happening, them seeing him in 8 years and he's married with kids, what terrible parents huh? The typical male attire in Scotland is a kilt and it isn't worn very often but they do have a bit of a laugh with some touristy stuff ;) Thanks for your reviews Lizzie!**

 **XxXxX**

His boyfriend had avoided staying in the hotel room too long when they went to drop off their bags. Toshiro was confused, he'd managed to get them an apartment… not a hotel room, it was a bloody apartment at the Sheraton Grand Hotel. The entire thing was lavish, decorated with light beige colours they had their own dining area, their own giant flat screen TV with two comfortable looking sofas, their own massive bathroom with a walk in ceiling shower and massive bathtub but the thing that was bothering Toshiro was the fact his boyfriend had ordered a room with two separate bedrooms.

'Babe?'

'Hmm?'

'What's the deal with the two bedrooms?' he asked as they made their way back down to reception, it was only around 1pm in the afternoon and it seemed Yukio didn't want to give Toshiro a chance to get too hot and turned on and start making advances on him in the hotel room. They'd dumped their bags and Yukio had hurried them out.

'Oh well, I just… I thought just in case we wanted to sleep in separate rooms, I wasn't sure if you'd want to stay with me the full four nights.'

'Oh,' Toshiro tried not to let himself get hurt by this but it was rather difficult. Did the blond boy not want to have sex with him that badly? He was starting to get the impression that they were heading to actually doing the act but this just set him back again.

'Hey,' Yukio could tell he was a bit upset and stopped them just outside the hotel turning to him, 'look I just know I can get a bit cuddly in the morning, so just in case you get annoyed with me I thought it would be a good idea for there to be another room, nothing else alright?' he'd reached down to gently brush a strand of hair from Toshiros eyes and the Prodigy smiled up at him.

'Promise it isn't because you're avoiding sex?'

'Now,' he retracted his fingers and folded his arms across his chest, 'where the hell did you get that idea?'

'I don't know, just worried that maybe you won't ever want to be with me physically.'

'No, I promise I do, we'll work on that stuff while we're here I promise let's just enjoy ourselves just now.'

'Do you not think that will be enjoyable?' Toshiro asked, confused by his wording of the previous statement.

'I- I just…'

'Yukio this is only going to work if you talk to me.'

'I promise I'll talk to you about it all once we get back to the hotel tonight.'

'Promise?'

'Yes I completely promise.' Yukio reached down to take Toshiros hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and that small motion brought a bit of comfort to the Prodigy.

'Fine I will try and let it go for just now.' Toshiro sighed and laced their fingers together as they walked hand in hand down the street.

'So what's planned for today then?' Yukio asked with a grin and Toshiro smiled pleasantly at him.

'Todays plan is just one thing, Edinburgh Dungeons.'

Yukio just laughed nervously and shook his head. They wandered through the crowded streets of Edinburgh and across the cobble paths, it was very easy to see how the inspiration for Harry Potter had come from such a place. There were so many quirky little shops on the ancient streets with crooked signs and unusual items in the windows. There were even shops dedicated to fairies and magic that were selling healing crystals and stones to help with meditation. There was a whiskey shop on almost every street with beautiful pure crystal glass holders in the shapes of stags and other things to keep the whiskey in.

After getting a bit lost and exploring some of the streets they finally made their way out at the bottom of Cockburn street, which apparently wasn't meant to be pronounced like it's name intended but was said 'co-burn' when they'd had a laugh about the actual street name on the street they'd received some funny looks from passers by.

'There it is,' Toshiro pointed to two large open black doors with 'Edinburgh Dungeons' written on it and the two of them made their way across the street. Sticking their heads inside the doors there were stairs that instantly took you underground, under the cobbled streets of Edinburgh. Toshiro was excited, he could hear the creepy music and the musky smell of prosthetics and fake blood drifting up from a cold damp draft underground as he began to make his way down the metal stairs.

'Babe?' he'd glanced up at Yukio who was gazing nervously down into the darkness.

'Huh?'

'You okay?' Toshiro was trying not to smirk at him, as he twisted the sleeves of his jacket around nervously in his hands.

'Yeah, just… I play a lot of horror games.' He hissed quietly, 'and I feel like if we go down too fast, we're bound to run into some kind of freakish half human monster.'

'Yukio,' Toshiro chuckled at him as he made his way back up the stairs to take his boyfriends shaking hand and tugging him down. 'It's okay, I'll protect you.'

'We don't have any weapons, not even a torch or lantern or even a first aid kit, if we get hit we're done for.'

'Shhh, I know, I know but I don't think anything down here will actually hurt us.' Toshiros eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and there was a sign that pointed them down a tunnel for tickets. The tunnel had been designed to look like a cramped claustrophobic Victorian street. There was no sunlight coming in from the top but the lighting was dank and orangey creating a yellowy look on the stone walls. The floor was mudded and there were fake windows and doors with laundry hanging on lines above their heads.

'See? This isn't so bad!'

'It's like an abandoned village, I wish I had a machete.'

'Maybe we'll get lucky and find one.' They rounded a corner to where some other tourists were stood looking around eagerly and knew they'd found the line for the tickets.

'At least there's other people here,' Yukio hissed into Toshiros ear as he leaned forward a little, 'all we need to do is outrun them.'

'Yukio,' Toshiro laughed turning around to wrap his arms around the boys waist. Toshiro was a little apprehensive as well, but the reviews he'd read about this place had also said it was funny and entertaining as well as scary and jumpy. He was looking forward to seeing exactly what kind of panic they'd get themselves in.

'There's… information…' Toshiro looked at Yukios face and it had gone completely white as he was staring at a picture behind glass on the wall, 'about the torture methods they once used.' Toshiro turned his eyes and he was right, information along with pictures of the instruments were on the walls and Toshiro cringed into his boyfriend whose arms were now hugging him with bone crushing strength he didn't even know he had.

'Are you two alright?' a girly voice asked and they realised they were next in line to get sorted for their tickets.

'Ah yes,' Toshiro quickly pulled back and heard his boyfriend whimper as he took his hand and led the blond inside.

'First visit?' she asked as she instructed them on where to stand for their photograph.

'Yeah it is,' Toshiro chuckled looking around at the dark dungeon like room they were now standing in.

'Aright then, well I promise it isn't too scary, just stand on that white line and look scared.'

Yukio didn't even have to pull a face, apparently he was scared enough and once the flash went off the girl directed them with a chuckle to the barred windows to get their tickets. Since their agreement Toshiro paid for the tickets even though he could feel how much this was bothering Yukio and they were sent to a waiting room that was another dungeon looking room except it also had benches in it. There was a bunch of other people here and there were sound effects of dripping water in an underground cavern playing above them along with some creepy music. The room was lit by that same dull orange lighting as before.

'This is so cool,' Toshiro hummed as he stood in close proximity of Yukio, inhaling his lavender scent as they looked around at the weird posters on the walls.

'It is illegal to be drunk in the possession of a cow…' Yukio read off one of the wall posters, 'are these seriously still laws?'

'Clearly not ones they enforce look at this one, to hang yourself is a crime and anyone who attempts suicide by hanging will be hung for doing so.'

'I feel like that's just the British humour at its best.' Yukio laughed when the same girl from earlier came over to close the door into the room and suddenly all the lights went off. It was literally pitch black apart from the green glow of a fire escape icon above a door at the back. Then a loud voice boomed over the speaker making everyone jump nervously and the room was filled with a few giggles. The voice welcomed them, told them to turn off their phones and not to use their cameras because the creatures of the dark do not like the light. It was very atmospheric and then someone opened a door to their left and shouted at them causing the first few people near the door to jump and laugh. They were then led into a new room that looked like a court room.

Yukio was whimpering as Toshiro tried to run soothing circled across his hand with his thumb but it didn't seem to be doing much to consol the boy. It was a little funny, watching the pale face and that large curious emerald eye glancing everywhere uneasily as if something was going to jump out on them at any moment.

Which could actually happen and that thought also made Toshiro turn and look nervously around as they sat down in this fake medieval courtroom underground.

The actor who was playing the judge called random people up from the audience and accused them of witch craft, cross dressing and crimes against fashion which helped relax Toshiro as he laughed along with the rest of the people in the room.

Then they were lead into a new chamber were they spoke in detail about the torture devices and how they were used. Two in particular made Yukio and Toshiro flinch was the chappy chopper that was used to castrate men and then a rectal hook that would be shoved up the anus and you'd be left to dangle until you bled out. Toshiro actually backed his ass into his Yukio who wrapped his arms around his waist and hissed in his ear.

'Don't worry, the only person putting anything up there is me.'

Toshiro grinned and turned to look at him as he gazed apprehensively at the hook the man was brandishing around the room at everyone.

'Can you believe they used to actually do that stuff to people?' Toshiro winced as they made their way through more fake dark streets, there were missing people signs up around the walls and as they passed by a door a loud sound of dogs barking and the door moving caused Toshiro to jump back into Yukios arms.

'Wish I had a machete right about now.' Toshiro frowned and Yukio chuckled at him.

'Don't worry, we're both pretty fast I'm sure we can outrun the people behind us.'

They were then lined up against wooden railings and there was the sound of water coming from somewhere, fishing nets decorated the wall and an actor came to tell them that they were being sent to investigate rumours of a family of cannibals who were abducting people and eating them alive. They were then lead out to a dark platform with a boat and hopped inside it, sitting down, directly In front of them was nothing but darkness and Yukios breathing had increased. Toshiro smiled to himself and reached down to lay a hand gently on his leg, the Prodigy was right beside the edge of the boat and it was bugging him that he couldn't see anything to his right where he sat, he didn't know if it was a black wall or empty darkness and the smell of ancient mouldy water was coming in drafts across his face making him cringe away from the edge of the boat. To try and take his mind off it, he started to run his hand up and down Yukios thigh, then the blond wrapped two arms around him and pulled him onto his lap and away from the edge of the boat.

'Stop that,' he hissed in his ear as everyone around them was mopping and moaning. The boat had started to move but they couldn't see anything. Something touched Toshiros face and he yelped and ducked as several other people screamed and cried out as well.

'It's just over head netting.' Yukio mumbled as Toshiro slouched down so he could tuck his head under Yukios chin.

'Why are you being so calm?' Toshiros large eyes were darting about, willing them to see something, _anything._

'You being scared is making me braver.' Yukio hummed from somewhere about him but despite his words Toshiro could hear his heart hammering in his chest. The boat seemed to stop then they heard the sound of a child singing and Toshiro moaned closing his eyes and hugging into Yukio. Voices were calling out to them now and it was clearly actors playing the cannibals they'd been sent to find, talking about how they were going to eat them and rip them apart and preserve parts of them.

'Nope,' Yukio was groaning as he held tightly onto Toshiro, 'nope, fuck this, they can fuck right off. I swear if they come near me I'll punch them.'

'Remember they're just actors.'

'I don't give a flying monkeys ass if they were a disabled child with cancer begging for money they'd still be getting punched. This is terrifying.'

The boat moved again and some people at the back screamed though they weren't sure why and then suddenly they were pulling up at a new dock and an actor with very scrawny limbs was urging them all to get out of the boat. Groaning at the fact he was clearly meant to be one of the cannibals they did as they were told and got out the boat making their way into a cave like hide away filled with fake limbs and dead bodies and bones. There were two young cannibals running around talking about how their father Sawney Bean would abduct travellers and they'd eat them alive, then a young diseased looking girl came into the crowed and they all parted like the red sea, she made her way over to Yukio who looked totally terrified and smiled at him with blackened teeth.

'Oh I like this one… he's handsome.' She giggled and Yukio almost moaned, his arm was wrapped around Toshiro and he was keeping the Prodigy hidden behind his back as if shielding him.

'Doesn't look like there'd be much meat on him,' the boy commented.

'Oh… I don't want to eat him… not in that way.' She laughed one blood curdling booming laugh and a few people in the audience including Toshiro chuckled nervously as Yukio groaned. She didn't seem to want to move away from him as the boy continued rattling on about travellers they'd killed and their family. She continued to stare at Yukio, now only about a foot away from his actual face.

'I'm _gay,'_ he hissed at her and she bared her teeth at him.

'You won't be when I'm done with you,' she hissed back as she sulked away from him and Toshiro had to laugh at their improvisation. Yukio relaxed once she was gone and his hold at keeping Toshiro hidden behind his back relaxed and the Prodigy was able to step out beside him giving him a chuckle.

'I think she likes you.'

'Shut up.'

There was a huge scene of soldiers attacking the family and you could hear the violence and then they were quickly ushered into the next section.

The dungeons continued much like this, though some of the sections of burke and hare took on a much funnier and light hearted approach. Before they knew it they were being led to the hangman's noose which was a ride at the very end of the whole experience.

'No one will notice if you get scared because your hairs already _white.'_ Yukio moaned at him as they sat down in the ride which was slowly being led up with drums sounding all around them.

'Are you making fun of me?'

'Just pointing out the obvious.' Yukio smirked at him and turned to hold his breath as they were read their crimes. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and waited for the opportune moment to turn and shout at the boy. Yukio jumped and squealed at the same time the ride dropped them taking a picture as everyone screamed around them.

'You asshole,' Yukio hissed at him as they were let out of the ride and Toshiro groaned, he hadn't been sitting very comfortably and it had pressed harshly against one of his balls. 'That's called karma,' Yukio fired at him as Toshiro grunted, holding what was precious to him as the pain created a dull throb in his lower gut and stomach.

The next section was where they went to get their pictures and Yukio and Toshiro both had to laugh at theirs, while everyone else's were fearful looking pictures from the drop in the ride, theirs was Yukio glaring at Toshiro who was laughing hysterically at him. Naturally they had to buy the picture, both boys got it as a keyring and placed it on their keys as they made their way out of the giftshop and back into the daylight which seemed so much harsher after spending over an hour underground.

'It's dinner time,' Toshiro smiled as he rubbed his hands together, both boys were starving and they made their way back up the cobbled streets to a pizza hut they'd seen on the way down.

'If you were straight would you have taken that girl up on her offer?' Toshiro asked finally as they tucked into a large pizza to share.

'Gods no, did you see her teeth?'

'You know that was probably part of her costume right?'

'I don't know its Edinburgh, I wouldn't trust anything.'

'Do you think they've ever gotten a guys number or something from doing that? Flirting in the middle of their set?'

'Maybe, you'd have to be crazy to give a cannibal you're number right?'

Toshiro just chuckled into his pizza and didn't think it worth correcting the boy that they were just actors for the second time.

'Hows your balls?' Yukio asked drawing the attention of a nearby elderly couple with his loud voice, Toshiro just smirked, given his line of work he didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest.

'What ones? The ones I'm eating of the ones attached to me?' he combated back earning scowls from the next table along who should really be minding their own business.

'Both.'

'The butter balls taste amazing, my actual balls are alright, could do with some skilled fingers gently massaging them though.' Toshiro fixed his large sultry teal eyes on his boyfriend across the table now completely ignoring the older couple.

'Maybe that can be arranged.' Yukio smiled shyly at him and Toshiro felt a twinge of arousal at the thought.

'We should arrange that then,' he watched Yukio finish up his pizza slice and they both groaned with how much food they'd just consumed.

'I'm going to have to workout for a week to get rid of that.' Toshiro sighed contently, 'sex is actually meant to burn a lot of calories, so we should do that.'

'Want to say that a bit louder?'

'Sex Yukio, it burns a lot of calories.' Toshiro laughed at the same time as the blond boy they were now doing it purposefully to wind up the elderly pair who were eavesdropping into their conversation. 'I wonder how many though.' Toshiro said thoughtfully as he sat back in his chair and finished off his glass of lemonade.

'Lets google it,' Yukio took out his phone and chuckled, 'there's actually an online sex calculator.'

'No way?' Toshiro leaned over the table eagerly towards him but he couldn't quite see his phone from that angle, he was far too small.

'I'll read the options out, okay number one select your gender. Male, number two select your body size?'

'Is sexy as fuck an option?' Toshiro asked with a grin and Yukio scoffed.

'Yeah for you, I'll go for average Joe for me,'

'You're not-'

'Position?' Yukio chuckled, his eye flickering over to the elderly couple who were now desperately trying to pay their bill so they could leave. 'They've got standing, spooning, missionary, cowgirl, doggy…'

'Go for doggy, that's a good one, so is cowgirl and of course you can never go wrong with a folded missionary for guy on guy sex.'

'Good to know, okay Doggy it is, style? Slow and Tender? Frisky and Fun? Passionate and Intense? Fast or Furious?'

'Passionate and Intense I'd say,' Toshiro was grinning to himself, 'it's more suited to the position we're doing it in, slow and tender is much more a missionary position.' Toshiro chuckled as he picked away at the crusts of his slice of pizza, he wasn't even sure why considering he was very full.

'Finally time? 10 minutes, 15 minutes, half an hour? Over?'

'Over half an hour I mean come on,'

'Like that will happen,' Yukio mumbled under his breath and Toshiro laughed at him.

'Have more faith in yourself.'

'Have you _seen_ your ass.' Yukio wasn't even trying to keep his voice down now as he leaned across the table, 'I don't think I'll even get inside it before I blow my own load.'

The elderly couple were now leaving, tossing them disgusted looks as they made their way out of the restaurant and Toshiro just grinned hysterically at his boyfriend.

'Alright then how many calories?'

'Ah man, only like 99.75 calories would be burned.'

'What? No way, not for over half an hours worth, gotta be a mistake.'

'Dunno man this looks like quite a legit website, they have a pink background and everything.'

 **XxXxX**

They made their way back to the hotel after dinner, there was a gentle blanket of rain falling from the sky as they made their way back but it didn't dampen their spirits or stop them trying on really funny ginger wigs as they passed by numerous tour shops.

'You'd look good as a ginger.' Yukio laughed at Toshiro as he tried on one of the ridiculous tartan hats with the ginger hair.

They bought a bottle of wine from a small convenient store and some plastic glasses and decided to buy snacks and drinks for their hotel room. With a basket full of doughnuts, Pringles, irn bru and custard crèmes they finally paid for their stuff and left.

It was relief to get back into the hotel, though the rain hadn't been heavy on their way back by the time they got up to their room it was lashing against the window and Toshiros jacket hadn't protected him half as well as he'd have liked. Shivering as he removed the wet garment he hastily hung it up on a hook on the back of the door.

He couldn't believe it was the back of 7pm already, as he made his way over to his bag and opened it up to take stuff out, he was shuffling around for a fresh top as Yukio switched on the TV clearly for background noise as he went to pick up his own bag as well.

'God I need to shave,' the comment caught Toshiro off guard and he blinked and turned around to stare at the blond boy.

'What? There's nothing on your face.'

'Because I've never let it grow out.' Yukio was flushing now and Toshiro continued to just blink at him before charging forward to grab his face in his hands running his thumbs over the skin. It was prickly and the hair that was coming in was so light that you genuinely couldn't see it even from this close range.

'Oh my god you can actually grow facial hair?'

'Yes,' he blushed as he yanked his head out of Toshiros grip, 'believe it or not I am a man.'

'Okay,' Toshiro practically snorted at him and Yukio scowled as he grinned back.

'What the hell did that noise mean?'

'I guess I'll find out on this trip how much of a man you are,' Toshiro couldn't help but tease, it was part of his job as his hands curled around the fabric of his coat to yank him down closer to his face, 'when you fuck me.'

'Toshiro,' his face had gone red again and he tried to pull back but Toshiro was a lot stronger and had a pretty secure grip of his jacket. Not letting the blond boy go Toshiro crushed their mouths together and could taste the sweet cola that the boy had been drinking at dinner on his lips, he needed Yukio to understand that this was going to happen. That he needed this. It didn't take long for the message to transcend because soon Yukio was groaning into the kiss, his tongue coming out to slip against Toshiros own and for once it was the blond who deepened the kiss.

'I need you,' Toshiro groaned, it was getting pathetic now, the slightest touch or kiss was getting him hard. It had been so long since he'd last gotten laid and doing his job with all this sexual tension within himself was really difficult. It had gotten him into a few bad situations recently, people coming in for lap dances and Toshiros mind would wander then the next thing he knew he was thinking about getting fucked by Yukio or what Yukios cock would look like, how it would taste how it would feel and then he'd be getting hard right in the middle of dances and the people he was dancing for – if they weren't too intoxicated to notice – would assume it was for them.

'I know,' Yukio seemed to get the sense that it was becoming more than just a hormonal urge now, that it was really starting to get under the Prodigy's skin which in a way was true but only because everything would be so much easier if they could just have sex. 'Let me shave first, otherwise I'll give your face carpet burn.'

Wait were they doing this tonight? A knot of nervous excitement bubbled in Toshiros stomach at the thought and he gulped and nodded thickly as he pulled away from the blond. Yukio looked nervous as fuck but tried to smile through it as he detached himself from the Prodigy's hold and went over to unpack his bag and take his things through to the bedroom and bathroom.

Toshiro walked towards the bathroom the door which was located directly to the left of the bedroom that they'd chosen to share. He opened it and glanced around spotting a hair dryer on the wall and grinned.

'My hairs still wet from the rain so I'm just gonna give it a quick dry alright?'

'Sure,' Yukio mumbled and Toshiro peaked over his shoulder at the boy who was on his phone, a frown on his face as he walked about the bedroom putting stuff away. Toshiro didn't think much of it as he walked in and picked up the expensive looking hair dryer, normally most hotel rooms just had crappy little white things shoved in drawers or mounted on walls to stop people stealing them. He flicked it on and instantly felt better, his floppy wet hair perking back up again naturally from the roots. Most people took a good hour in the morning to prep spikes that defied gravity this much but he didn't need too, his spikes were natural born Elphabas. He stopped for a moment to examine himself in the mirror, frowning slightly as he ran a hand across his chin. Nothing, as smooth as it was when he was 10 years old. It was a good thing Yukio wasn't into rugged handsome men because Toshiro was pretty much the polar opposite, unless of course you counted his exquisite muscles. That nervous excitement was pooling back in his stomach again as he made his way back through to the bedroom.

'Alright, I'm don-'

Yukio had hastily stuffed his phone away from sight and Toshiro stopped in the doorway frowning at him.

'What was that?'

'What?'

'Your phone?'

'Nothing, just a youtube video.'

'Then why did you put it away so fast?'

'Because it would be rude for me to keep it out while you were talking to me.'

'Why are you blushing?'

'I'm not, did you want a glass of wine? I want a glass of wine.' He slipped off the bed and made his way through the door, brushing past Toshiro as he left. The Prodigy frowned, he wasn't sure what to make of this, was the blond boy hiding something on his phone? Was he texting someone? Ichigo? Toshiro frowned and turned to stare at the device that had been left on the bed, half obstructed by a fold in the bed sheet. He trusted his boyfriend implicitly, if Yukio didn't want him the blond would have said something by now instead of stringing him along. Perhaps Ichigo had sent him an inappropriate photo and he wasn't really sure how to respond or what to do or say to Toshiro given that this was basically his first proper relationship. That was likely it, Toshiro was almost convinced and he'd prove it to himself, Yukio was returning and pressing a glass of wine into Toshiros hand which he took and started to drink. Yukio downed a few mouthfuls and decided to just take it into the bathroom with him while he shaved.

'Don't get your shaving foam in it, can't imagine that would taste good.' Toshiro said as he made his way into the bathroom. As soon as the older boy was out of sight Toshiro picked up his phone.

{Passcode}

A four digit pass code… think Toshiro, he brought a hand up to his forehead, he had to know his boyfriend well enough now surely… the blond was too smart to make it his date of birth or his birth year but perhaps another date…

The Prodigy smirked and reached down to punch in '1920'

The phone unlocked in his hand and he grinned to himself trust Yukio to select the date of his favourite fashion. Quickly Toshiro headed straight to his texts and scrolled through them, there was nothing here from Ichigo, the last few texts were to Giriko about where he'd left something and that had been earlier that morning. Facebook messenger was clean, hadn't looked like he'd spoken to anyone in almost a week on that so what the hell was he so worried about? Maybe it was youtube? Toshiro checked his most recently launched applications and saw that the last thing he'd been on was google, so Toshiro quickly brought it up and touched into the search bar, his last 3 searches popped up and Toshiro relaxed smiling down at them.

' _Best position for gay male orgasm.'_

' _How to please an uncircumcised man.'_

' _Best way to reach the male prostate.'_

He'd been googling how to have sex with him.

'What are you doing with my phone?' Yukio asked, his voice held a hint of embarrassment as he stood in the doorway with a towel around his neck carefully drying his face with it.

'I thought maybe Ichigo had sent you something inappropriate but I see now you were just googling how to have sex.'

'How did you get into it so fast? I have it passworded.'

'It didn't take a Prodigy to break that passcode babe, were you really googling this stuff for us?'

Yukio had walked over and grabbed his phone out of Toshiros hand, colour flaring into his face as he pulled the towel off from around his neck and tossed it onto a radiator in the room.

'I was just curious.'

'Hey,' Toshiro had leaned across the bed, 'you don't need google you have all the knowledge and experience right here.' He took his own hand and pointed it at himself in an exact copy of the way Yukio had once done to himself when reminding Toshiro he was a virgin.

'I know but I want it to be good for you too.' Yukio wasn't looking at him, he was pretending to fix a cuff on his shirt which looked absolutely fine.

'I want it to be good for me too, don't worry Yukio I want this to be amazing for the both of us so that you want to do it over and over again, I'm your boyfriend not a judge, I'll help you and I'll tell you what works and what doesn't don't worry. You don't need google you just need to trust me and ask if you need a bit of guidance, I'm not going to laugh at you.' Toshiro smiled at him as the blond boy finally looked at him for the first time since he'd entered the room, he looked apprehensive. 'I'll guide you I promise and what was the search about the uncircumcised thing? That was random.'

'You're my first,' Yukio flushed again and glanced down at where he'd put his phone on the side table.

'I know I am but- wait are you circumcised?' Toshiro felt his heart leap into his throat as he asked the question walking around the bottom of the bed where he was closer to the boy.

'Well yeah, I am and I've never seem myself… ya know… _before_ I got circumcised so I just wanted to check… wanted to see…' Yukio looked back up and seemed startled by whatever look was on Toshiros face. The Prodigy could feel himself growing hard just at the thought… he knew his cheeks must have been flushed with arousal and he was staring at Yukio, he was pretty sure his mouth was watering too.

'Toshiro?' Yukio looked a little confused, his eyes flickering towards Toshiros partly full wine glass as if wondering that was the reason for his flushed cheeks.

'Oh my god,' Toshiro took a deep breath and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. It was taking all his self control not to jump the blond right now.

'What's wrong?'

'You know how some people have fetishes? Weather it be a beautifully arched back… maybe a defined V muscle… or a tight ass?'

'Mmmm yeah,' Yukios eyes seemed to have glazed over a little as he spoke so when Toshiro glanced at him he was looking a bit distant and far away.

'Well I get really hot for circumcised dicks.'

'What?'

'That's right, they're just so…' Toshiro glanced around the room as if trying to find the appropriate adjective in the air somewhere, 'tantalising to me, now that I know you've got one I don't think I'll be able to sleep beside you tonight without seeing it.'

'Really? That turns you on?' there was a hint of amusement in his voice now as the blond watched his smaller boyfriend.

'Gods you have no idea.' Toshiro decided to be completely honest with him, 'I'm rock solid at the moment just thinking about it.'

'Really?' Yukio was smiling now as he walked forward and soon was standing very close to the Prodigy, Toshiro was gazing up at him with glazed eyes and Yukio pulled him close, a hand dipping boldly down between them and brushing against Toshiros clothed member, 'shit, so you are.'

'I told you,' Toshiro was gasping in his ear, he couldn't stand this, knowing that the boys member was so close to his body, so close and yet he still couldn't _see_ it. God he wanted to see it so badly, he wanted to kiss it, lick it, touch it and get fucked by it, wanted it inside his own body filling him up. Toshiro closed his eyes and whimpered into the embrace when Yukio swallowed and nodded his head.

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

 **XxXxX**

 **Writing is going a bit slow just now because I am currently working on 3 fics and I've just wrote 2 one shots (one is over 14,000 words WHAT!?) as Christmas gifts that will be going up next week ;)**

 **Please review it means a lot~**


	7. The Deed

**A huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!**

 **Mymomomo:**

 **I know you're not quite at this chapter yet but from the date this was posted you're at 300 Mosco points :)**

 **Replies from last chapter reviews:**

 **Nico Zi:**

 **Yey you're back and caught up! I've deducted the 2,000 Mosco points for that fic but you've still managed to acculuate another 500 points for all your reviews so far! (12 days of Christmas isn't being counted as it's a tiny fic). I'm glad you loved the fact Yukio was googling how to have sex haha and I'm glad that it was your favourite chapter :D**

 **I hope you adore this chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **2,400 gold stars? YEY! I am glad you're liking it and I update regularly I promise so please keep checking back to read more, I'm so so thrilled you love it that much thank you so much for such a compelling review!**

 **Gieshaaa:**

 **Yes pink background means good website ;) we all know that! Yukio is SO READY! Lets get down to this… you're at 900 Mosco Points my dear, I gave you extra because of the extensive review on 'The Proposal.' ;)**

 **Lizzie:**

 **Your review did get a little cut up Lizzie so I couldn't really read what you wanted to write but I thank you all the same :)**

 **XxXxX**

Okay so perhaps Toshiro had jumped him, he hadn't quite been expecting the blond boy to be ready to put out straight away yet as soon as the words 'yeah I'm ready' left his mouth Toshiro was on him like a dog on a cat. Now he was trapped on the bed below him a look of pure shock crossing his face.

'Jesus you're eager!'

'Shut up.'

Toshiro silenced any retort with a kiss, an eager one at that, as if proving the blond boys comment. Toshiros eyes were on the prize, more than just the idea of having sex he wanted to just be naked with his boyfriend for once, even if they didn't make it fully through the act consider the boys inexperience there would be a good chance that he'd pop early and considering Toshiro hadn't had it in a while and the fact he was so desperately turned on he might pop early too.

'Slow down,' Yukio panted as Toshiro tore away from his lips and eagerly began to kiss down his neck, no he didn't want to slow down but he also didn't want to freak the blond boy out. He sighed and stopped his kissing, he'd straddled the boy on the bed and Yukio propped himself up onto his elbows.

'Don't go too fast I don't want this… to be over with quick, I want to take my time and enjoy it, I want to enjoy you,' he was blushing a little as he said it and Toshiro swallowed thickly.

'Sorry, I got a bit carried away,' he mumbled feeling a little bit embarrassed.

'That's alright,' Yukio was pushing himself to sit up and Toshiro leaned back as the blond came up then smirked, 'let's just, slow it a little right now,' he breathed leaning into Toshiros lips and earning a whimper. Toshiro closed his eyes against the blonds breath and soon the lips were back on his, moving slower and more carefully. The Prodigy tried to accept the slowness, tried to stop the urge in his hips to grind his erection for some form of friction, needless to say it was very difficult. Their mouths moved together tenderly, their breaths mingling and once again sending heat throughout his body.

'I want you so bad,' Toshiro found himself whimpering as they pulled away for air. The blond shuffled them as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his only seeing emerald eye locking with Toshiro as he smiled shyly.

'I know, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting,' he leaned forward and pecked Toshiros lips once more, it was so sweet and tender and Toshiro was sure this was why he was attracted to him. Not only was he cute, he was funny and charming and caring and it was qualities Toshiro had never experienced ever before and he wanted to know what kind of lover came from these qualities. The blonds hands were slipping under his shirt and he was tugging at it.

'Can I take this off?' the blond asked in such a sarcastic voice that Toshiro grinned, turning his head to the side to laugh. The sarcasm was clearly welcomed but Toshiro had almost laughed in his face as the blond grinned and lifted the top up over Toshiros head.

'You're funny,' the Prodigy chuckled and Yukio simply gave him that adorable cheeky grin of his. Toshiros shirt was discarded on the floor of the room and Yukio seemed to sigh in content, running his hands across Toshiros various muscles. He'd never done something quite like this before and Toshiro closed his eyes at the feeling, the lithe gamer fingers felt amazing, grazing against his skin stopping to gently tweak his nipples and dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

'I can think of a better use for your fingers,' Toshiro mumbled opening his eyes again and catching the shy little smile.

'I bet you can,' Yukio tugged at the waistband of Toshiros jeans and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his neck while pushing him to slip off his lap. Toshiro did as instructed and slid off his lap watching Yukio curiously to see if the blond boy would fluster out of removing his clothing or if this time he'd actually do it. The blond seemed to be a bit nervous as he popped Toshiros buttons and unzipped his jeans, he was also going very slow, like a snail and Toshiro had to bit his lip to resist the urge to just strip himself. Seriously, his strip teases went faster than this.

Yukios fingers seemed to be torn between removing just his jeans and removing his boxers as he hooked and unhooked the waistband of Toshiros boxers earning a sigh from the Prodigy.

'It's all coming off eventually Yukio and I'm desperate to get free,' this didn't seem to help the blond who only flushed a little deeper at the comment before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Toshiros boxers, he glanced up and met Toshiros encouraging gaze as he toyed with the boxers as if asking for permission. The Prodigy brought his hands up to hook his fingers around the boys wrists and encouraged them down, Toshiro was watching Yukio intently as the boy finally began to pull both his jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion. The moment his member was free of the confides he could see Yukio blush more, his eyes were watching it intently as Toshiros jeans and boxers finally made it around his ankles and he stepped smoothly out of them. He didn't mind being naked first, if it helped to relax Yukio but the prodigy was desperate, so very desperate to finally see his boyfriend naked. Since the blond didn't seem to be doing anything more than just staring at his dick, Toshiro decided to remove some buttons from the mans shirt.

'The carpet _does_ match the drapes,' the blond finally offered shyly and Toshiro just smirked at him. Yukio didn't put up any complaints as Toshiro went about removing his shirt and Toshiro stepped forward to push it down over the boys' shoulders but stepping closer caused the blond to react, his hand came up and his fingers encased Toshiros hard member causing the Prodigy to stiffen and gasp. He'd been waiting for so long for his boyfriend to touch him that it sent waves of pleasure shooting up and down his being when it finally happened. Yukio seemed to respond to the gasp, glancing up as Toshiro shut his eyes, placing a steadying hand on Yukios shoulder to help ground himself. The blonds hand began to move, stroking him gently and Toshiros hips were beginning to thrust him into the boys hand, his pace was agonizingly slow and it was making it difficult to try and stick to this 'take it slow' thing. The fact that his boyfriend was a gamer seemed to count for something, those fingers felt even better than Toshiro could have guessed, each digit moved as if a separate entity to the partner it was joined to and the unusual rhythm that this created had Toshiro shaking with need.

'Yukio…' he groaned, and the blond finally tore his eyes away from his twitching member to meet Toshiros teal gaze. Yukio seemed excited, his eye was wide and there was a sparkle behind it as his hand continued to lazily stroke Toshiro. 'Stop fucking toying with me,' the Prodigy growled at him with a frown, earning a large grin from the blond, Toshiro pushed forward so the topless blond was being pushed back onto the bed allowing Toshiro to straddle him once more. This time Toshiro brought his lips down onto the blonds' neck and began to kiss and suck as much of the skin as he could reach. The older boy tilted his head back with a grunt but kept himself propped up on his elbows, letting go of Toshiros length as his mind became distracted by the Prodigy's work. The skin was getting truly abused, Toshiro wanted to leave his marks all over it and Yukio seemed to be at a point where he didn't care, he had a cravat he could wear anyway Toshiro thought to himself with a smirk as he leaned back to see a group of beautiful purplish bruises forming nicely on the slender neck. They looked perfect and so Toshiro decided to duck down and continue his work down the mans chest, his lips sometimes kissing tenderly, other moments they'd pause to suck in some flesh to abuse it as he had done to the boys neck, one of his hands came up to lightly graze Yukios left nipple which sent a shudder down the blonds body. Then Toshiro leaned over to capture the bud in his mouth, catching it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Yukio's elbows finally gave out and he collapsed back into the bed, giving a buck of his hips so that his clothed arousal could brush against Toshiros ass. The Prodigy wanted to remove those garments so badly but knew he had to acknowledge the boys request, he would take this slow, still he lowered his ass to where he knew the blonds arousal was and ground against it.

'God Toshiro,' he gasped, his back arching slightly off the bed as Toshiro removed his lips from one nipple and onto the next, 'that feels so good.'

Toshiro hummed his approval and then began to kiss down the boys' body, he was getting eager again and he knew it but he couldn't help himself. Once he reached the rim of the boys' jeans, Toshiro was a mess, he knew he should be in control and he shouldn't be this excited over a cock but he was, he was practically bouncing as he glanced up at Yukio.

'May I?' he asked, gesturing to the boys clothed lower half with a grin.

'No,'

'What?'

'I was kidding, go ahead,' Yukio laughed and Toshiro threw him a glare as the blond lay back flat on the bed and threw an arm across his face to hide the blush that was forming. 'If you're expecting some kind of sensational firework display though you might be disappointed I promise I've got nothing that exciting down there.'

'So you say,' Toshiro smiled as he gently popped the buttons and pulled down the zipper, 'I'll definitely have you going off like a firework tonight though,' he was grinning again as he reached up and slid his fingers into the waistband of the boys jeans and boxers. Yukio lifted his ass up a little off the bed as Toshiro finally pulled down his boxers and jeans, the moment Yukios erection was free Toshiro locked his teal gaze onto it. It was even more beautiful than he thought it would be, perfectly circumcised, like if there was a magazine for cocks this would be on the front page like a cock model. Toshiro could feel his own erection stirring between his legs at the sight, twitching eagerly and his mouth was watering, why was this such a turn on for him? He had no idea, he leaned forward and gently ran his index finger up the length.

'It's even more beautiful than I'd have thought,'

'Please,' Yukio had scoffed but he didn't remove his arm from across his face, clearly too embarrassed to do so.

'It is, you've got a good looking dick babe,' Toshiro smirked as he leaned forward to press the tip of his tongue to the base of the length and licked up it.

' _Ngggh,'_ Yukio gasped and finally removed the arm from his face to glance down at where Toshiro was now with his head bowed between his legs, his tongue lapping at the head as he watched blonds reaction, 'oh shit that's hot,' Yukio mumbled, his cheeks flushing a little at the sight.

'Have you ever had a blow job before?' Toshiro asked, finally removing his tongue from the delicious appendage.

'No, I've not,' Yukios emerald eye was watching Toshiro expectantly as the Prodigy smirked a little, letting his tongue lap around his own lips before bringing a hand up to run it down the blonds body towards his member where he grasped it and earned a small whimper from the blond.

'Well I'm very pleased to be your first,' Toshiro mumbled as he brought the erect appendage away from the mans stomach and towards his mouth. He was doing this slowly, loving the eager look on the blond boys face before he took the length completely into his mouth and descended down upon it, taking as much in as he could.

' _Nggggh! SHIT!_ ' Yukio moaned, his hand coming down to bury into Toshiros snowy hair and Toshiro felt him tighten his hold on his locks. It wasn't painful and Toshiro knew he was just looking for something to anchor himself because of the pleasure that was coursing through his system. Toshiro hummed around the organ earning more beautiful noises from the man whose head had snapped back into the bed covers as Toshiro continued to bob up and down on the appendage. Working the head when he came back up he'd circle the head, dip into the slit, graze it with his teeth before bobbing back down again, picking up speed as he went.

' _Toshiro, Ah-I'm fuck… g-gonna,_ ' Toshiro let go hearing this and watched the engorged member drop back onto his boyfriends stomach, so close to orgasm it was red and swollen and was glistening from the Prodigy's saliva. 'Oh god, oh god, I'm so close,' he was gasping, his chest rising and falling slowly and coruscating with sweat.

'Would you like me to finish you?' Toshiro asked, nuzzling into the beautiful cock that he knew now he'd never get enough of.

'Yes,' the blond whimpered and Toshiro smirked, bringing his head back down onto the erection, it felt fuller and hotter in his mouth than it had the first time and with one hard suck the blonds back arched off the bed, his hands grasping the sheets.

' _Toshiro_!' he moaned loudly, as he released into the hungry waiting mouth. As soon as the flow was finished Toshiro sat back and watched as the beautiful member wilted back down to its normal state, he wanted to commit it all to memory, how it looked partially erect, how it looked fully erect, how it looked close to orgasm and how it looked just after sex and normally too. He didn't care how weird that was, he wanted to commit everything about his boyfriend to memory.

'How was that?' Toshiro asked, placing a gentle kiss against the flaccid member before crawling back over Yukio.

'So good,' the blond panted, his eye looked glazed and far away and his blond hair was sticking to his forehead.

'I'm so attracted to you its unreal,' Toshiro admitted with a sigh watching as the blond blushed slightly and look at him with a ludicrous expression.

'Well now you've seen what you've wanted to see for so long, can I see what I wanted to see?'

'In English babe?' Toshiro smirked at him and he smiled sheepishly.

'Turn around,' he instructed pushing himself up into a sitting position as Toshiro smirked and did as he was told. He knew his ass was one of his best features, he got paid good money to wriggle it in peoples faces so he was happy to oblige this request and crawled around so it was on full display on his hands and knees on the bed.

'Oh god,' the blond moaned and Toshiro felt two warm hands on his cheeks, massaging them and spreading them open, 'oh my god Toshiro,' next a pair of lips were kissing and nipping the flesh of his left ass cheek.

'Do you like what you see?' Toshiro smirked looking behind him at the boys reaction as the blond sat back and ran a thumb gently over Toshiros entrance causing the prodigy to shudder at the touch.

'Oh fuck yes so much so that I've come back out to play,' he leaned back and Toshiro caught a glimpse of his erect member once more.

'Oh god I want it in me so bad,' Toshiro whimpered, his teal gaze set on the limb as Yukio hesitated.

'I didn't bring lube.'

'I did, my bag on the floor.' Yukio chuckled and leaned backwards to grab the bag off the floor he dug around in the pocket that Toshiro pointed too and produced a small tube of clear lube.

'It's like you knew,'

'I was hoping.'

'Well thankfully you did,' he popped it open and then frowned, 'I don't want to hurt you so… so tell me… if I do something wrong, I've never done this before.'

'I know babe, start with one finger, then go for two and then three and believe me you'll know when I'll be ready for you to enter me, I'll likely be a begging mess by that point, use a generous amount on your dick it will help since I've not had sex in a while.' The Prodigy instructed and Yukio smiled at him coating his three fingers in preparation. When the first digit pressed against his entrance Toshiro almost pushed himself back to impale on it, he was just now that desperate for his boyfriend to be in him. The digit wormed its way in and his body instinctively welcomed the intrusion, all his dirty thoughts and masturbation he'd carried out thinking about this night had seriously helped him and it wasn't long before he was moaning for the second finger. Yukio complied and soon two digits were buried deep inside him, the rhythm was steady, Yukio pumped the fingers as Toshiro moved forwards and back to help create some kind of friction. The blond caught on fast and was stretching him nicely without the need for much instruction but there was something he needed a little guidance on. Toshiro instructed him as best he could to try and help him locate his prostate, he knew roughly where it was himself though depending on position it was hard to pin point exactly, they both knew that Yukio had hit it though when Toshiros head snapped back and he moaned beautifully into the quiet room.

' _T-There_ ,' Toshiro gasped, his whole body shuddering from the pleasure as he pushed back against the digits.

Now. Yukio was kind, compassionate and careful, he was funny, quirky and charming and adorable and apparently he was also the fucking devil. Once he'd located Toshiros prostate he seemed ready to abuse it with his lithe gamer fingers, like torture wave after wave of pleasure coursed through the Prodigy and it was all he could do to hang on as those obnoxiously skilled digits rubbed against his straining walls, prodding and abusing his prostate until Toshiros member was dripping onto the bed below him. He'd lost his ability to form proper words and sentences by this point and instead his entire top of his body had collapsed onto a pillow that he was now desperately clutching as he moaned and groaned with need.

' _Nnngghhh_ ,'

'Should I use three fingers now?' the blonds voice was amused, knowing fine well what he was doing to the man and yet still pretending to play innocent, 'or just stick with two?'

' _Thr-NGHHH!_ '

'What?'

' _Thre-Nnnnngh_!'

'Two?' he continued to jab inside Toshiro and the white haired man moaned loudly, his ass pushing back against the blond. Another two or three jabs later Yukio finally removed the fingers and pushed three in. With all the abuse Toshiro had suffered through, three went in no problem and while the blond went about stretching him and trying to locate his prostate once again Toshiro managed to recover enough conscious thoughts to finally bark out his instructions.

'Fuck sake Yukio, please _fuck me_ ,'

'But I've not properly used my three fingers yet-'

'Just do it,' Toshiro whined as the digits were removed and soon a thick appendage was pressing against his entrance.

'I want to face you as I do it,' the blond pulled away from Toshiros quivering hole earning a groan from the younger man, 'even though I have enjoyed this view of your ass I want to see your face as I fuck you.' Toshiro used the last ounces of his energy to roll over, leaving the pillow beside him and spread his legs wide, watching as Yukios eye took in the sight, his gaze was now a little possessive as he stared at Toshiros weeping member that was desperate for attention and the sweat that had gathered on the Prodigys body. Toshiro gulped audibly and arched his back as if trying to signal what he wanted.

'L-lift my ass up… off the bed,' he panted, 'it will… make it easier to… f-find my prostate again,' he was proud he'd even managed to pant out these small instructions given the state he was currently in, the sight of Yukios beautiful member standing at attention was driving him crazy, he wanted it inside him so bad. The blond did as he was told, his arms curling under Toshiros legs and hitching them up as he positioned himself at his entrance. Toshiro whimpered and glanced down, he wanted to watch that beautiful member entering him, as if sensing this Yukio rubbed the head of his erection against the twitching hole for a few moments and then finally pushed forward, the feeling was indescribable, it was pure bliss. His ass was hungrily devouring the length and sucking him in deeper as Toshiro watched, his own twitching with need and bouncing against his stomach as a moan tore from both boys' throats at the same time. Once fully inside Yukio took a few moments to let Toshiro adjust and he could feel himself clamping painfully around the blonds erect member.

'You feel, better than I-I ever possibly… could have thought,' Yukio panted and Toshiro wriggled his ass at the comment earning another groan from the blond boy.

'Please… move… I w-want you to fuck me so b-badly Yukio,' the Prodigy was whimpering and finally the blond complied, setting out in a smooth steady pace, pulling out and trusting back in, hitching his legs up more to meet his thrusts until finally-

' _Nghhhh! OH GOD! T-THERE!_ ' Toshiro gasped, his back arching off the bed and his arms doing goodness knows what as his mind was wiped clean. The feeling of his boyfriends erection finally pushing that far in and grazing past his prostate was heaven, now he wanted to feel it come inside him.

' _Fuck Toshiro_ ,' Yukio whimpered as he pulled out and thrust back in hitting the same spot again and finally setting a new faster rhythm for them while pounding his prostate. Toshiro was now an incomprehensive mess once again, writhing and arching on the bed below his boyfriend. He'd completely surrendered himself to the blond, was completely at his mercy and it was so erotic, he cracked his teal eyes open wide enough to glance down at where Yukio was thrusting into him. He needed to be touched, he was desperate, Toshiros hand came down to grasp at his own member as he whimpered and obviously realising this was what he needed, Yukio removed one of his own hands and covered Toshiros member himself, shooing his own hand away as he began to pump in time with his thrusts.

' _F-fuck Toshiro, I'm g-gonna_ ,' Yukio was whimpering and Toshiro moaned at his words, with a strangled cry Yukio chocked out his orgasm as Toshiro felt heat sear in his ass, the erotic feeling so thrilling that he arched his back a final time and felt himself coming in the blonds hand.

' _YUKIO_!' he called, his moan reverberating around the room.

Both boys stayed panting for a while before Yukio finally pulled out and flopped down onto the bed beside him. Toshiros ass was on fire and he knew he was covered in his own mess but he couldn't move quite yet, he was enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that was washing completely over him.

'That… was amazing, why did I wait so long,' Yukio mumbled, his body twitching and shaking from his second release, it took the Prodigy a while before he could even reply.

'I-I don't know,' he panted back, 'that was… even better than I thought it would be.' He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his teal eyes drinking in the sight of his naked boyfriend that he wanted to curl up against so badly. 'Give me a second,' Toshiro mumbled as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and stood up on shaky limbs and went through to the bathroom to locate a towel and cleaned himself to the best of his ability before walking back through and flopping down on the bed beside the blond. An arm shot out to pull him flush against Yukios chest and he could hear the smirk in the males voice.

'I'm a cuddler, you're going to have to deal with that,' the blond mumbled into his ear. Toshiro knew this from the various times they'd slept together and simply smirked and rolled his eyes at the statement.

'I know and I am happy to deal,' his fingers laced into his boyfriends and neither one seemed to have the strength to get into the covers, instead they just lay there in each others arms until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **XxXxX**

 **Probably only another chapter or 2 left of this fic and it will be finished :) I hope you enjoyed this lemon everyone~**

 **Guys I've also just uploaded 3 new fics, all of them one shots for Ichigo and Toshiro so please go and check them out.**


	8. The Discovery

**ShiroShipShipShipShip:**

 **I hope I put enough 'Ship' in your name :P Thank you so much for your review, I am so pleased you liked the lemon and I'm so glad I got you to laugh on more than one occassion, I hope you laugh a lot at this chapter too! And thank you for my 2,400 gold stars ;D**

 **XxXxX**

A pair of relentless hands were exactly what caused the Prodigy to wake up, the constant rubbing and massaging across his stomach, chest, thighs, ass and his- GAH! He jostled awake and turned groggily towards the source of warmth. Those two assaulting hands wrapped around him and pulled him close and he groaned, turning his head away from the warmth to try and continue the dream he'd been enjoying.

'Good morning,' a voice purred in his ear and then a pair of lips were at his neck and even though he desperately wanted to sink back into the dream he tilted his head to give more access to the wet lips.

'Good morning,' he mumbled sleepily a hand coming up to lock into the blond locks of his boyfriend.

'I told you I was a cuddly morning person,' he chuckled and Toshiro smirked.

'I already know you are, you're acting like we've never slept over together.'

'Well, we've never had our first morning after sex before, so this is new.'

'Hmm,' Toshiro hummed as the blonds lips found his and kissed him until he was fully awake and responsive.

'Speaking of which,' Yukio hummed against his lips as he moved to straddle Toshiro under the covers. 'I think-' the sound of Toshiros phone going off interrupted him. Though it was just a text, Toshiro felt his heart sink, if it's who he thought it was that wouldn't be the only text that would come through. Toshiro tried to distract the blond by pulling him back down for another kiss which worked until his phone went off again.

'Who's texting you this early?' Yukio hissed, turning to glare at the phone, when it went off again and Toshiro sighed, he'd rather have sex with his boyfriend but now… now… it seemed it was time for a deep chat.

'This guy… I-' he glared at the phone, 'I did a lap dance for.'

'Why does he have your number?' Yukio sat back now, clearly trying to hide the hurt on his face.

'I don't know, he won't tell me, he-' Toshiro shuffled under Yukio, 'please don't get upset but I think he's stalking me.'

'Stalking you!' Yukios eye went wide as he stared at Toshiro incredulously, 'no of course I wouldn't get upset about that, what the hell Toshiro why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want you to worry…'

'To worry? Tell me everything, right now.' The blond crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the Prodigy who sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

'So he came in for a lap dance, nothing new there, that's my job,' even as he said this he could a possessive kind of darkness cross Yukios face, 'anyway I was giving him a lap dance, he hadn't paid for anything too extravagant so I let my mind wander. Next thing I was thinking about you and…'

'And?'

'I may have gotten noticeably hard,' Toshiro mumbled and Yukio frowned at him understanding.

'He thought you were hard for him?'

'Yeah, anyway when he left I thought that was the end of it but he came back in almost every night that week.'

'Toshiro,' Yukio was hurt now, the Prodigy hadn't ever wanted to see such a sad look cross his boyfriends' adorable face yet here it was. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you'd worry and you'd hate my job and-'

'Of course I _hate_ your job. I might not be as hot as you but how would you feel knowing I was going out every night stripping for money.'

'I- you are hot to me, ' Toshiro scowled though, 'I'd hate it, I know that's hypocritical but I need-'

'No you don't, this is bullshit Toshiro, I know you think you need the job but you don't you only have one year to study and you can find a job in Astrophysics like you should be doing with your big brain.'

'Can we please not fight right now,' Toshiro hated conflict which was why he'd never spoken to Yukio about it. As if on cue his mobile went off again and Yukio picked it up off his bedside table glaring at him.

'What's your passcode?'

'Please can we just ignore-'

'No, what's your passcode Toshiro,' he unlocked the phone but hesitated on the screen.

'It's a password, not a code,' Toshiro mumbled, the covers had suddenly become rather interesting to the prodigy as he played with the edge of it.

'What is it?'

'Can't we just-'

'Your password.' Yukio was angry now, and Toshiro knew that he was probably feeling threatened since he knew he'd be feeling the same way if roles were reversed, if he didn't give him his password it would look like he had something to hide, but it was embarrassing.

'Yukio,'

'Yeah?'

'No… that's my password,' Toshiro was staring at the edge of the cover but he could feel the surprised stare on his face as colour began to burn on his cheeks, thank god drunk Yukio wasn't around to talk to the blush again. Yukios fingers moved across the screen and then he chuckled as he was no doubt granted access.

'That actually made me feel so much better, you're so cute,' he said his tone of voice clearly portrayed the relief he obviously felt.

'Shut up.' Toshiro mumbled grabbing his boyfriends pillow from his side and pulling it up over his face to hide it. There was silence for a while as Yukio clearly went through the messages, he didn't have anything to hide, not really he just hoped the guy hadn't said anything about the lap dance or it might make Yukio more upset.

'I'm guessing Matsumoto is an actual friend and Asshole is the guy who's stalking you?' Yukio sounded a bit more amused now.

'Yes,' Toshiro breathed into the pillow and he felt a hand grip it and yank it away from his face.

'Hey,' Yukio smirked at him as Toshiro finally met that beautiful emerald eye. 'I'm not mad at you I am mad at this guy and I want him to leave you alone okay?'

'Okay,' Toshiro was mumbling again and Yukio was grinning broadly.

'How the tables have turned, you're the one embarrassed and I'm the one in control, it feels nice I can see why you enjoy it.'

'Shut up.'

'Okay so he's said "good morning sexy" and he "missed your lap dance last night," he also wants to know if you're going "to be back in his lap tonight?"' Yukio made a face and Toshiro sighed pushing himself back up to take the phone but Yukio held it out of reach.

'You're going to get into a texting war with him.' Toshiro frowned and Yukio just smiled.

'I don't care I kind of want to blow off some steam to this guy- you've never once replied to any of his messages?'

'No of course not, I have a boyfriend, I just ignore him I figured eventually he'd get bored.'

'Hmm,' Yukio was thoughtful as he typed then clicked send and chuckled handing the phone back to Toshiro for him to see what he'd sent.

' _Sorry English not good, phone got from friend for holiday this is?'_

Toshiro pursed his lips and glanced at him, then the phone started ringing and he jumped, but Yukio smoothly answered it, he put on one of the best accents Toshiro had ever heard, the Prodigy leaned forward as Yukio spoke in broken English.

'I speak the Portuguese?' he said before prattling on in full Portuguese. Toshiros eyes went wide and he grinned broadly as he heard the asshole on the other end of the line apologise and then quickly hung up. 'Not nearly as satisfying,' Yukio hummed, 'as having a full actual argument with him but at least it's much more likely to have him stop texting you.'

'I almost forgot you could speak other languages fluently,' Toshiro was leaning forward a little excited, 'think maybe you could bring some of that to the bedroom?' Yukio chuckled and Toshiro watched a little colour flourish into his cheeks.

'Eu vou te beijar e te tocar até gritar meu nome,' Yukio mumbled as he leaned forward to whisper into Toshiros ear, 'Vou lamber para cima e para baixo seu corpo.'

'Oh god,' Toshiro shuddered and groaned as he turned his head to capture the blonds lips in a needy kiss.

'I'm still mad at you though,' Yukio breathed unconvincingly against his lips.

'Why?' Toshiro breathed back after another few minutes of cute lip locks.

'Because you didn't tell me…'

'I didn't tell you what?'

'I'm struggling to remember,' he breathed back, 'what's my name again?'

'You're so cute,' Toshiro chuckled before pulling back so they could both breathe properly. 'I am sorry I never told you, next time I will I promise.'

'Do you really promise or are you just saying that to make me feel better?'

Toshiro bit the inside of his lip, it was true if something weird like that happened again he'd feel terrible if his boyfriend worried about him and fussed over him. Toshiro knew how to look after himself he didn't want the boy to worry unnecessarily. Clearly not happy by his response Yukio frowned and slipped out of bed, quickly getting changed.

'I'm sorry I just don't want you to worry.'

'You're my boyfriend it's my job to worry about you.' Yukio mumbled and there was no mistaking the fact that Toshiro had hurt him. The prodigy felt terrible and guilty but he didn't want to lie to him, he'd done enough of that already to try and protect the boy and now that they'd been intimate, lying to him if even to try and protect him just didn't feel right.

Toshiro sat in the bed trying to think of what to say while his boyfriend collected his things but nothing came to his mind quickly enough.

'I'm going out for some fresh air,' Yukio mumbled as he left the room. Toshiro sat in the bed feeling terrible, his heart felt heavy but he didn't know what he could do. He needed his job for his Gran to keep her well, without his source of income they'd repossess her home to pay for her medical treatments and he couldn't afford for that to happen to her. Toshiro groaned and flopped down on the bed, this was not how he wanted this trip to go, he wanted it to be full of fun and laughs and great sex not… this. Damn that asshole for texting. He rubbed his face and decided to go for a quick shower which would surely help him decide what to say to the blond.

The warm water pounded on his skin and he made sure to clean his chest and stomach where he'd come over himself the night before. The water helped him to relax and think about things, he'd offer for them to talk about it once they got home, he'd simply ask that they enjoy their time together here in Scotland and then they could discuss options together once he was back in London, though he knew his options were limited in terms of employment.

With this thought to cheer him up Toshiro stepped out of the shower and went about the room getting dressed, he'd just thrown a t shirt on when he heard the front door of the room close. The Prodigy was nervous, something he rarely ever felt as he opened the room door to speak to his boyfriend.

'Yukio… I-' he didn't quite know where to begin or word it. The blond turned to him but he looked a bit chirpier than before he'd left.

'Don't worry about it, I get it you don't want my help and you want your Gran to be safe,'

'It's not that I don't want your help-'

'That's exactly what it is, but what if we compromised? Hear me out… I don't want you stripping for other guys but you won't be able to get another job that pays well enough to support your Gran and yourself. So what… what if you got a regular retail job and I made up the salary difference? Consider it compensation?'

'Why don't we discuss all our options once we get back to London then,' Toshiro sighed nodding his head. 'I don't want this to impact our trip I want to have fun here with you and I can't be arsed thinking about all that stuff, can we talk about it all when we go home please?'

'Alright,' Yukio turned away quickly from him and Toshiro walked over to the blond, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing his cheek against his back. He sighed contently, breathing in the scent from the boys jacket. Yukio responded and soon two hands had clasped over Toshiros own, a thumb stroking the back of the Prodigy's hand carefully.

'So what's on the agenda for today?'

'Edinburgh Castle and then I figured we could go get food at a place called Jekyll and Hyde.'

'Alright, sounds good,' Yukio turned around and Toshiro looked up hopefully as he was pulled against the blonds' body, he felt better the moment the blonds' lips were pressing against his own and he sighed in content. The kiss was sweet and very clearly a little make up kiss which made the knot in Toshiros stomach slacken, a knot he hadn't realised was there until it was coming undone.

'Let's go,' Yukio nodded after he pulled away.

 **XxXxX**

The day progressed like nothing at all had happened; in fact Yukio seemed to be in a great mood. He'd joked all the way up the Royal Mile that led towards the castle and had actively encouraged Toshiro to strike rude poses against the cannons for the sake of a few pictures. They'd laughed and carried on once they realised how boring the castle was for the price of entry. They'd made fun of the pictures, attempted to steal cutlery but the tour guide only successfully got rid of them when they'd gotten to the room to see the Queens jewels.

At that room security were checking people and instructing that phones went away, when the security had asked Yukio to remove his trench coat they didn't have the humour to laugh away his reply.

'I can't I'm naked under it.'

They didn't even stop to check, security were on them in a heartbeat and they were both escorted from the premises where they had to wait for police to come to check that he was indeed clothed under his jacket.

'You're such an idiot babe,' Toshiro laughed as they finally walked away from the parked police car.

'It is not my fault they do not get my sense of humour,' Yukio said happily as they made their way back down the Royal Mile and off towards Princess Street, 'anyway it's a good thing they never asked me to strip, they'd have found this.' He held up a gold knife and Toshiro laughed hysterically as the blond quickly hid it inside his long trench coat.

'Where on earth were you keeping _that?'_ Toshiro asked once he could form a proper sentence again.

'In my boxers, thank god it's a butter knife let me tell you otherwise it would have hurt when that cop asked me to bend over the front of his car.'

'You're unbelievable, you could have gotten arrested.'

'Correction I _would_ have been arrested if they caught me, but they didn't.' He whistled innocently to add to his casual demeanour as he walked around with the golden knife inside his jacket.

'It won't be a real one, they'd not leave out real gold cutlery like that.'

'Don't ruin this for me,' Yukio grinned down at him as they made their way into the restaurant that was just a block or two down from Princess Street.

The restaurant was the most bizarre place they'd ever seen in their lives, the most obscure items lined the walls like some kind of museum, and it had a strangely gothic feel to it. The dark wooden chairs matched the dark wooden banisters and bar. There were a random assortment of mummy cases and behind large glass panels were some of the actual things found inside the real Jekylls laboratory. They sat down at the back of the restaurant as they gazed at the menu trying to decide what to eat when a quirky girl with bright green hair and several piercings came to take their order.

'Can I just have a chicken burger please?' Toshiro asked as he happily handed his menu back to her, 'does that come with a side of fries?'

'Yeah it does sweetie but they're the big chunky ones, hand made.'

'That's fine,' he turned to Yukio who seemed to be staring down at the menu with a look of superiority and pretended to fix a fake monocle on his eye before he gave over his order.

'I'll have the nacho platter please and can we get the onion ring tower?' he grinned up at her and she scribbled down his order before departing.

'What was with the weird look babe?'

'I was trying to figure out what would be most worthy to be eaten with a golden knife.'

'So you picked nachos?'

'I wanted a challenge.'

'You're fucking weird,' Toshiro smirked at him as he sat across the table, the seat he had chosen to sit in squeaked terribly every time he moved.

'Your ass is making funny noises babe.'

'You probably screwed it too hard last night,' Toshiro shot back at him and watched a delicate dusting of pink grace his cheeks.

'Why do- why… why must you make things inappropriate?'

'Says the guy who nearly got arrested at the castle for being a streaker?'

Conversation bantered back and forward like this for a long time and Toshiro realised something as he sat opposite the attractive blond, watching him eat and watching the way his emerald eye lit up as Toshiro spoke with him. He realised that he didn't want to go back to the strip club. He didn't want to perform for anyone else… he didn't want to get naked for anyone else and he only wanted to do these things for Yukio.

He must have gone silent because soon Yukio was snapping a finger in front of his face and he jumped back at the loud sound.

'Earth to Shiro, did you hear what I said?'

'Shiro?' Toshiro made a face at the pet name, wrinkling his nose, 'sorry I was thinking,'

'That's dangerous, with your big brain, you think too hard and you could start moving object with your mind.'

'If I could do that you'd be naked all the time,' Toshiro grinned at him.

'No secretly you just want my golden knife.'

'I don't want a knife that's been kept down beside your sweaty balls babe.'

'It was beside my dick actually,'

'…' Toshiro blinked at him and opened his mouth and closed it again, 'kinda want it now yeah,' he laughed before standing up, 'I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be right back.'

Who would have thought that going to the bathroom would be so damn difficult? The bathrooms were hidden inside a fake bookcase and it was next to impossible to determine where the doors actually were, when he found one it was the ladies and by the time he'd worked out the gents he needed to pee so badly it hurt.

He nearly got stuck trying to get out too because apparently the door didn't open the same as it had when he'd entered and once he got out he glared playfully at the staff.

'Are you trying to make us wet ourselves?' he asked and two of them chuckled at him.

'Think that's bad you should try working those doors when you're drunk,' the girl with the green hair said cheerfully and Toshiro winced at the thought. When he made it back to the table Yukio was smiling down at his phone.

'Googling more great ways to have sex?' Toshiro inquired playfully though he was a little curious as to what Yukio was actually doing on his phone.

'Nah,' he locked his phone and placed it down on the table smiling at Toshiro.

'Texting someone?'

'Sexting someone,' Yukio smirked back and Toshiro frowned.

'You're not telling me what you were doing on your phone?'

'You never asked.'

'What were you doing on your phone?'

'You're right I'm not telling you.' The blond leaned back and placed his hands behind his head with a smirk, 'I'm kidding, I was just texting Giriko,'

'Ah,' Toshiro smiled pleasantly, 'how is he?'

'Doing very well, parents have been called away on another trip so he's looking after the manor by himself.'

'I forget how loaded you are,' Toshiro shook his head with a smile as the green haired lady returned.

'Can we get the bill please?' Toshiro asked and she skipped off to fetch it. After a playful argument about who was paying – because Yukio wanted to pay with his golden knife or leave it as a tip – they left the restaurant with the utensil still safely tucked away inside Yukios jacket pocket.

'What now Captain?' Yukio asked smirking down as Toshiro felt him take his hand, their fingers lacing instantly. The blonds thumb ran gently across his hand as they walked.

'Well since it's after dinner I thought maybe we could go and get some drinks at one of the gay bars? See what the gay life is like here in Scotland.'

'Probably the same as back home,' Yukio shook his head, 'you just want to see drunk Yukio again don't you.'

'I think the whole world wants to see drunk Yukio again,' Toshiro smirked as they walked hand in hand down to where Toshiro knew most of the gay bars were located. He'd planned this trip well in advance and had practically memorised the map of Edinburgh in his head.

'So which bar are we going to?'

'One called The Street, it's just across from the Edinburgh Playhouse.' He pointed out the extravagant Playhouse from across the street as they made their way down towards the bar. It was lovely and crowded with a good mix of gay and straight couples all mingling, the atmosphere was friendly and the staff were even friendlier. Also the drinks were cheep.

Gods were the drinks cheap.

'This is… like the fourth shot you've brought me,' Yukio frowned, his cheeks were flushed and he'd discarded his long black jacket and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt against the heat of the alcohol. 'Someone… might think you're trying to get me drunk,' there was no mistaking the slight slur in voice as he spoke and Toshiro grinned.

'What me? No,' Toshiro placed the shot of sambuca down on the table with a smirk. They'd been doing baby shots of sourz up until this point but he felt a small push was all they needed to take him just over the edge.

'It's not even… 9pm yet and you're getting me drunk,' Yukio mumbled as he and Toshiro downed their shots and Yukio made a face before drinking his drink.

'I'd never have pegged you as a strawberry daiquiri man,' Toshiro teased.

'Well everyone knows it's the manliest drink around.'

'You look like the definition of gay drinking that babe,' Toshiro smirked as he drunk his combination of jack daniels and coke.

'Excuse me are you two together?' the two boys turned to the sound of a tall looking man with semi long dark hair.

'Well it depends what way you're looking at it, right now he's just trying to get me drunk to get into my pants.' Toshiro kicked Yukio under the table and tossed him a glare, sometimes he just wished the blond would think before he spoke. 'Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, he just kicked me.'

'Yukio,' Toshiro warned before shaking his head and looking back at the stranger, 'yes we are together.'

'That's a pity, they don't make guys as good looking as you two up here,' the man said with a sigh, 'I was hoping one of you would be single, ah well.'

'Sorry,' Toshiro smiled back and watched the man walking away, realising he never even got a name. 'See babe he said you were good looking too and you thought it was only me.' Toshiro sat back with a triumphant look on his face.

'H-he wasn't a-after me,' Yukio slurred back, that shot of sambuca clearly going straight to his head, 'h-he was only a-after the knife,' Yukio brandished it and Toshiro quickly grasped it from his hand.

'You might hurt yourself in your state,' Toshiro smirked at him, 'you're very drunk.'

'You're so cute,' he hummed as he sat back thoughtfully in his chair his eye was half lidded and the alcohol was making its presence known across his cheekbones. 'Would you like to go out with me sometime?'

'We are going out.'

'I'm a lucky man, y-you know what I l-like most… about being with you?' Yukio had leaned across towards him now but did not lower his voice. Toshiro could smell the scent of the sweet daiquiri on his breath, it was enticing.

'What?'

'The sex, your ass just so tight,' he snorted and laughed hysterically, 'you're a l-little tight ass.'

'You're a comedian babe.'

'Can we just have sex all the time,' he had slumped across the table and gazed up at Toshiro who was just laughed at him.

'Well, not in public places no.'

'Why not?'

'People frown upon it.'

'I bet they wouldn't when they saw how – hic – good l-looking you were n-naked.'

'Let me just move that,' Toshiro moved a candle away from his boyfriends blond hair realising that was highly likely that his hair would catch fire if he moved his head back. One of the staff members came to collect the empty glasses and Yukio sat back up.

'Hey Mr, how hot is my boyfriend,' Yukio nodded to Toshiro who rolled his eyes and gazed at the poor young man.

'You don't have to answer.'

'Y-yes he doessssss,' Yukio hissed at him before glancing up at the man.

'Um,' the man said looking at Toshiro and blushing a little, 'well I'm straight… but he's attractive yeah.'

'Would you t-turn gay f-for him if he – hic – asked you out?'

'Yukio!' Toshiro aimed to clamp a hand over his boyfriends mouth as the poor man ducked his head in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry I can't take him anywhere,' Toshiro mumbled gazing fondly at the green eye that was glazed over and looking at him lovingly.

'That's okay, I'm kind of used to this working in a bar.'

'Well he-ewww,' Toshiro pulled his hand away and wiped his boyfriends saliva on his jeans as Yukios tongue just assaulted his hand.

'Ewww? B-babe I'm h-hurt, l-last night you l-liked me licking you.'

'Oh god,' the man ducked away quickly and Toshiro glared at Yukio.

'Hello blush,' Yukio chuckled and Toshiro sighed as he did indeed feel the heat on his face, 'I've not seen you in a while, you're so cute.' He leaned forward and Toshiro shook his head with a soft smile.

'Right, I'm going to go upstairs to make a call and I'm going to have them send you a drink of water to your table,' he leaned in and kissed the blond. His lips were delicious thanks to his choice of alcohol. Toshiro found that he stopped to suck a little longer on his bottom lip than he'd initially intended for the kiss to last. 'Do me a favour and drink it,' he instructed as he slipped out of his seat and towards the bar. He found the same gentleman who had come to their table and asked him to take a pint glass full of water over which the man agreed was a good idea.

Toshiro ducked outside to make a call, knowing full well the banks in America would be closing soon. After getting through the initial data protection he pulled out his card as he spoke down the phone.

'How much was it you wanted to pay Mr Hitsugaya?'

'Well, I think I can afford a bit extra this month so can I put down an additional $800 payment?' The asshole had been leaving him good tips and keeping the money felt wrong. It felt wrong to do that to Yukio.

'Alright just a moment,' Toshiro was patient while the woman on the other end of the phone went about tapping on her keyboard. 'I'm struggling to find an outstanding balance for your Grandmothers medical bills, may I place you on hold?'

'Um yeah,' Toshiro had frozen and was frowning as the cold Scottish air swept over him. He'd left his jacket inside and he regretted it. He stood listening to the hold music for a good six or seven minutes, worrying if Yukio would be okay without him when the girl came back on the phone. 'Mr Hitsugaya? Sorry to keep you waiting, all your grandmothers medical bills were cleared earlier this morning?'

'At what time?' Toshiro could feel some kind of numbing shock rising in him, this must have been a mistake?

'Let me check… at around 1:30pm in the afternoon,' that was likely the time they were sitting in the Jekyll and Hyde restaurant.

'Who paid them? Can you give me the name of the caller and how were they able to make a payment? Surely that's a breach of data protection?'

'Give me a moment…' she typed away on her keyboard, 'the notes say they were paid by someone called Giriko? We didn't disclose the balance amount, they simply made a $1,000,000 donation onto your account to cover these expenses and any future expenses your grandmother may have.'

Toshiros entire body had frozen, he was shaking from head to toe… that was… too much… that was… too much. That was… Then it clicked, that's exactly what had Yukio in a good mood all day. Toshiro didn't know if he should feel angry or elated. Angry that his boyfriend had gone behind his back and tried to look after him when he could do it himself, when he'd said he didn't need his help, or elated that he'd never have to work in that strip club ever again if he chose too.

'I- thank you…' he hung up the phone and at that precise moment he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

'I b-brought your jacket, thought you'd abandoned me.' Yukio slurred in his ear as Toshiro frowned down at the phone in his hand.

'Yukio, we need to talk.'

 **XxXxX**

 **Please review! You don't even need an account… which part did you like best? Let me know!**


	9. The Decision (Epilogue)

**Gieshaaa:**

 **I am sorry I ended the last chapter on that kind of a cliff hanger. I know how much you love those ;) at least I am a fast updater! Nearly getting arrested for the sake of being funny and trying to make Toshiro laugh seems like exactly the kind of thing this version of Yukio would do. I've enjoyed writing him, he's such a cutie. He should have cut Toshiros burger HAHA that would have been hilarious. I know you don't like arguing… so I've not directly put it into this chapter… chin up!**

 **Dsephna:**

 **I am glad you love drunk Yukio haha he's a LOT of fun to write let me tell you x'D I'm so glad you've been enjoying this fic, thank you so much for your reviews they help me keep posting!**

 **ShiroShipShipShipShip:**

 **Damn girl that was one lengthy review! I am so glad someone translated the Portuguese, I was going to put loads of random words in to see if anyone noticed but then decided to just do it properly haha. HAHAHA well congratulations on getting married! I wish the best to you two and hahaha I am sure he won't try any of Yukios shit don't worry x'D Toshiro is adorable, and I think the best thing about this fic (going by the reviews) was drunk Yukio. He was a lot of fun to write let me tell you that, almost as cute as a drunk Toshiro in Youtubefully Yours (it's coming!). Thank you for the picture for this story! It was bloody adorable!**

 **XxXxX**

He played absently with the pen on the desk, trust his uncle to have it chained down. The cheap ball chain connected it to the very edge of the desk close to the guest seat. Teal eyes darted around the office that was like some kind of set from Harry Potter with paintings of his ancestors going back generations, all the head masters of the school. It was nice history lesson and one his uncle had gone over with him already before. Toshiro rose onto his feet and stepped away from the leather chair taking a walk around the office that one day would likely be his, considering Joshiro had no sons of his own. He absently spun a delicate looking globe and remembered what had brought him to this office in the first place. Though it was ultimately his own decision to return back to the University he'd had some gentle encouragement from his boyfriend.

That night where Toshiro had found out what Yukio had done he'd shouted at the boy, once they made it back to their hotel room. The memory still left a bad taste in his mouth because he realised he hadn't been angry with Yukio, not really, he'd been angry with himself. Watching Yukio cringe against a wall as he shouted was one of the worst moments of his life as a person, especially when the blond tried to reach out and comfort him once he realised he was crying. The relief was overwhelming, the burden of his Grans medical future lifted but he had issues with people trying to look after him. It's why he'd never accepted any help from Jushiro. His Uncle who actually had to live in a room just off from his office because he'd given up his own home trying to keep the school running and help with his mothers medical bills.

The relief was too much and Toshiro didn't know how to handle that kind of emotion, so he shouted. He shouted until he cried and he cried with relief until Yukio felt it safe enough to comfort him, he'd never felt so vulnerable in front of someone else before and begged him not to leave. Toshiro cringed, the begging had been new to him, he'd never expected he could feel so needy for someone before. Yukio had held him for a long time, until he'd fallen asleep and promised he wasn't going to leave. People broke promises though, Exes had broke promises. His Gran had promised never to get sick again and she broke that promise too. When he'd woken up beside Yukio the next morning he'd apologised profusely for his behaviour, Yukio had snuggled him in and they lay chatting for a long time.

This was what Yukio wanted, he wanted Toshiro to return to complete his last year of school and though Toshiro didn't like being told what to do he knew this was the best course of action. Yukio was moving up into his final year now as well which meant they could be together at school even though Jushiro had tight rules around that- what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? He knew this meeting with Jushiro would also be to talk about taking over the running of the school, to become a secondary head master and learn how to run the school once he was finished. He figured he'd at least entertain the idea because it would make his Gran proud.

Toshiro was flipping through some paperwork at the back of the room, spotting the room plans for the returning students after the summer. That's when the door opened and his uncle stepped into the room in flowing black robes and his white hair sweeping behind him. His face erupted into a huge smile when he saw Toshiro standing at the back of the room. The prodigy cleared his throat and made his way back towards his seat, he stopped to politely shake his uncle hand before the two sat down.

'Toshiro,'

'Joshiro,'

'It's very good to see you,' the man sat back in his chair and surveyed Toshiro with his sweeping brown eyes.

'It's good to see you too.'

'I am curious, though I have heard rumours as to why you're coming back? I wanted to hear it from the horses mouth shall they say.' He stood up and pointed towards his kettle which was nestled between several ancient looking books. 'Tea?'

'Yes please,' Toshiro nodded and watched as his uncle went about making them a pot and bringing it back to his desk with some biscuits.

'So now, what brings you back?'

'I'm sure you've called at some point recently to make a payment towards Grans medical bills?' Toshiro asked first, wondering if he also knew the name that was down to pay them.

'Indeed, it seems a student of mine has put forward more than enough money to pay the expenses. A student who probably could afford to go to a much more expensive University than the one here,' he was thoughtful as he put the tips of his long fingers together. 'Except his parents attended this school and I think they have fond memories from going here and want that for their son.'

'Hm?' that sentiment caught Toshiro by surprise, his parents seemed like they didn't care at all about Yukio. He'd make a mental note to ask his blond boyfriend about this when he next saw him.

'One has to wonder,' Joshiro turned to Toshiro with a knowing smile, 'why?'

'I think you know,' Toshiro scowled as he picked up a custard crème and sipped at his tea.

'Enlighten me,' he said with an amused voice and Toshiro glared at him.

'Yukio is my boyfriend, he didn't like me doing the whole stripper thing so he went behind my back to help me.'

'I see,' Joshiro sighed and shook his head, 'you know you didn't have to-'

'I did, there was no other way to make the money, this school isn't exactly built to make profits. You had to sell your damn home.' Toshiro tried not to sound bitter, he was. He had tried to talk Joshiro into getting another job and leaving the school for someone else to run. He'd insisted in keeping the school in the family as it was tradition but all Toshiro could hear was that he'd be willing to let Gran suffer and die over a tradition. It had not been a very good meeting.

'I'm surprised you let him help you,' Joshiro said, his voice void of emotion as he sat back in his chair, 'you don't like getting help from anyone.'

It was a dig at him and his stubbornness and Toshiro knew it. He took a deep breath and sighed, now was not the time to have an argument with his uncle.

'I did not like the fact he helped me, even worse that he went behind my back to do it.' Toshiro confided to his uncle as he examined the half eaten biscuit in his hand. 'But he did it because he cared, for reasons that make complete sense to me. Stripping might have been how we met but that doesn't mean he has to like the fact that is my job, especially when I don't like it myself.'

'I see, so then. You'll be coming back for your final year of studies?'

'Yes, if you'll have me.'

'Of course I will,' Jushiro leaned across the table with a scolding look, 'you know that you'd always be welcomed back here. Yoruichi will be most pleased you were one of her favourite students.' Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at this as he sat back in the chair and remembered the times he'd stay behind to bug her to give him harder problems. He was too intelligent for his own good and she loved the challenge of getting him to _think._

'I wonder if my brain will be able to function the same after all that time spent taking my clothes off for money.'

'Please,' his uncle winced at his words, 'don't remind me, the only person who will be able to determine that will likely be Yoruichi herself.' He stood up and stretched out. 'You're obviously welcome to stay in the school halls for as long as you need, the school and dormitories shut at Christmas and Summer as you know and for the Easter Holidays as well.'

'That's alright, I've already got it all figured out.'

'Oh?'

'I'll be staying with Yukio, he has the room and we will be travelling to see Granny each time we get longer than a week off. I'd like her to meet him so we'll be going before we return for the school year.'

'She will love him, Yukio is a fine student and a very caring person.'

'He is,' Toshiro smiled fondly as he sat back in his chair.

'Makes me wonder how the hell he ended up with you,' Toshiro lobbed the biscuit at his uncle and the two laughed.

They went on to talk about timetables and classes and Toshiro was pleased when he realised he'd be spending two classes with Yukio. Not that it was compulsory for them to see each other everyday as they'd likely be sneaking into each others rooms at night anyway.

'I guess I can turn down the bribe one of the students gave me now,' Jushiro smiled and Toshiro frowned at him.

'Someone bribed you?'

'Yeah one of the students offered me a lot of money if I made him share a room with Yukio next year,' Jushiro tilted his head at Toshiro, 'do you think you might know who that was?'

'Ichigo,' Toshiro frowned as he stood up and walked back over to the table where he'd seen the room plans and dormitory sleeping arrangements earlier. 'I don't want him in a room with my boyfriend.'

'Well you know I cannot put you two in a room together,' Jushiro was amused, 'what about Renji?'

'He's good friends with Ichigo it'd be just as bad, can you at least put him back in with Ginjo?' Toshiro asked, knowing how well the two of them got on and the fact that Ginjo was straight and had a girlfriend.

'As long as Yukio stops covering for him to sneak out passed curfew and see his girlfriend.' Jushiro smirked at Toshiro, 'I'm not stupid, neither are the other staff members.'

'That won't happen, he's really smitten with her, he's bought a ring.' Toshiro remembered Ginjo gushing down the phone to Yukio about it asking if Yukio would be his best man for his wedding. Yukio had agreed and they'd both made a joke that Toshiro could be the stripper.

'Oh well, who am I to stand in the way of true love?' Jushiro rose and picked up the dormitory plan for the fourth years who stayed in a particular building away from the other year groups. 'Well now, we have you to think about, Uryu is staying next door to Ginjo and Yukio if you wanted to be buddied up with him?'

'What about Mizuiro? Toshiro asked remembering the boy who was really nice when he'd first been properly introduced to the other students.

'He is going to be in the room directly across from Yukios, beside the stairs. I can put you in with him?' Jushiro scribbled over the plan and Toshiro smiled.

'Yeah that sounds good,' he was feeling better about this year already, he figured he could make very good friends with Mizuiro and at the same time whenever Ginjo slipped out to see his girlfriend he could slip in and spend the night with Yukio as he often did anyway.

'Alright, well that's sorted,' Jushiro put the pen down and Toshiro stood up to leave, having finished the last dregs of his tea.

'Thanks for seeing me Uncle,' Toshiro nodded to him and he smiled kindly back. The prodigy walked towards the large wooden door and was stopped.

'Oh and Toshiro,' Jushiro rose from his seat and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. Toshiro tensed for a moment then relaxed into it. The only people who really hugged him were Yukio, Granny and Rangiku. 'It's good to have you back. We'll chat about what you want to do regarding the school after this year is over, for now just enjoy the education okay?'

'Alright,' Toshiro nodded into his chest and pulled away quickly scampering out of the room.

 **XxXxX**

Since he was no longer working he couldn't afford to keep his flat but it wasn't too big an issue, Yukio had taken him in until they could return to the school and for the last two weeks they were going to America to visit his Gran anyway. They'd been planning the trip together and Yukio was nervous about the flight. They'd arranged an overnight flight so the boy could take some pills that would hopefully knock him out on the plane. Toshiro had insisted that he didn't need to go but Yukio had insisted, he wanted to meet Toshiros Grandmother. It was decided they wouldn't mention about the medical bills as the last thing they wanted was for his Gran to think someone outside the family was helping, at least until she got to know Yukio better.

'So you managed to save me from Ichigo for a second time?' Yukio mused, they were in his bedroom and though a guest room had been made up for Toshiro he was just spending nights in Yukios bed with him. The boy had a massive king sized bed which was not a standard rectangular bed but a large circular one with a circular step that led up to the mattress.

'Yes I did,' Toshiro chuckled, his eyes on the massive wall mounted 70 inch TV which was off but reflecting back an image of the blond boy hovering over him.

Yukio leaned down and began to kiss at his neck and Toshiro tilted his head back. They had their own unspoken language for initiating sex, neck kisses were usually one of their ways of testing the water to see if the other was up for something. His lids fluttered shut against the feeling of his boyfriends' lips grazing over and sucking at his skin.

'Are you going to be okay being punted back down to second place in the year once I step back through those doors?' Toshiro smirked, he'd recently found out through Joshiro that Yukio was top of his whole year.

'What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you,' Yukio was now tugging at his jeans which were still belted around his waist, pulling him down away from the pillows so he was lying flat on his back.

'I said-'

'I couldn't hear you because in my head I'm already fucking you and you're moaning too loud for me to possibly be able to hear anything else,' the blond boy was grinning as he began undoing Toshiros belt. The prodigy glared playfully at the boy and lifted his hips up to allow him to slip his belt off.

'Really, and how does that sound?' Toshiro asked, trying to keep his voice placid and without humour but failing.

'It sounds a little something like this- "oh Y-yukio, you're so big, you fill me up so much. You're so handsome and I just can't get enough of you fucking me. That's right, right there, uhuh,"' he could barely finish as Toshiro was laughing at the really terrible impression of himself.

'I do not sound like that-'

'Yes you do!'

'I do not!'

'I'll prove it watch,' Yukios hands had now swiftly removed his jeans and left him in a t-shirt and a tight pair of white boxers where his half hard member was proudly creating a bulge in the thin silk fabric. Toshiro sat up and pulled his t shirt off over his head, tossing it onto the floor or the room somewhere as Yukio nestled himself between his legs. His bright emerald eye gazing lustfully as a finger grazed over Toshiros member drawing a little more blood to it. The prodigy's thighs twitched in anticipation of what was going to be coming and skilled digits played and teased him through the fabric of his underwear.

'Yukio,' Toshiro groaned, lying back in the bed now and letting his blond boyfriend have his wicked way with him.

'Hmm?' Yukio mumbled, climbing back over him to lock their lips together. The kiss was needy, Toshiro was now rather hot and bothered and needed his boyfriend to get on with it, so he heated the kiss up by sucking Yukios lower lip into his mouth and abusing it with his tongue. Skilled fingers now dove into his underwear and grasped him and Toshiro hissed into the kiss.

The strokes were long and slow and not what Toshiro needed. He tried to buck his hips to get his boyfriend to speed up but he was playing innocent and dumb and it frustrated Toshiro to no end that his lump of a boyfriend always had the audacity to tease him.

'Fuckin' hurry up,' Toshiro snapped and at his bossy attitude the blond sat back with a chuckle and pulled his boxers fully off discarding them somewhere in the bedroom. He magically produced a bottle of lube and Toshiro had to wonder where from? When he felt a wet finger pressing against his entrance, he spread his legs wide relaxing his lower body as the finger pushed past the ring of tight muscles and danced inside him. Toshiro grunted and Yukio had crawled back over him to see his reaction, the prodigy reached out and grasped his shoulder with a hand squeezing it gently.

Yukio took that as a sign to continue and continue he did, moving the finger before pulling it out and adding a second. Toshiro happily accepted the second finger with only another grunt and rocked his hips in time with his boyfriends thrusting. The third finger was taken the same and it was very easy to see Yukio losing his patience. Toshiros toes curled and he arched his back off the bed as the boy brushed against his prostate, a deep moan filling the bedroom.

'You know, I still don't know what it is you see in me,' Yukio said, his fingers now removed and the tip of his lube covered member pressing against Toshiros entrance.

'A-are we seriously doing this?' he hissed at him and tried to impale himself on his boyfriends cock which was still just sitting uselessly pressed against his entrance.

'Well, I mean, you're the smart pretty one, what is it you like about me again?' he was grinning now and Toshiro flailed. He wanted to hit him.

'It's definitely not your bedroom talk,' Toshiro groaned at him with a glare.

'C'mon Toshiro play along,' Yukio chuckled.

'I loved you.'

'There it is,' Yukio sighed contently and began to push forward. The pressure and heat was overwhelming and Toshiros own member bounced in excitement at the sensations as they washed over his body.

Yukio first admitted that he loved Toshiro that night when they'd been fighting and Toshiro had shouted at Yukio. He'd asked why, why did Yukio do it? As the blond whimpered against the wall at his aggressive boyfriend he finally retaliated by jumping up and admitting that he did it because he was falling in love with him. Then it had been Yukios turn to shout. Who the fuck shouted at someone that they loved them for the very first time? Yukio that's who. The boy had no tact at all and yet that's exactly what he did while Toshiro stood deflating taking in the information. It had taken Toshiro about a week before he could finally admit the same back to the boy but now Yukio demanded to hear it all of the time because he still couldn't believe it. Toshiro enjoyed saying it, mostly because it made Yukio grin like a love struck pup every time he did and Toshiro rather enjoyed that look on his face.

'I love you too,' Yukio mumbled pecking the tip of his nose once he was fully sheathed inside him.

'I'd love you more if you – _moved_ ,' Toshiro hissed and choked as his boyfriend complied with a chuckle. The rhythm started slow and the long drags out and thrusts against his prostate had Toshiro groaning and moaning under the older male.

' _R-right there_!' he gasped, his back arching off the bed _, 'o-oh fuck_ ,' he groaned as he felt his orgasm building in his bouncing cock.

'See?' Yukio panted between thrusts, his pace picking up now and grabbing Toshiro with his hand to stroke him. He knew they were both close, 'y-you d-do sound like t-that,' he grunted as Toshiro clawed at the bed sheets. How his lump of a boyfriend could even form a coherent thought at the moment was beyond him.

' _A-ah fuck! Y-Yukio_!' Toshiro gasped, feeling the pleasure hit its peak and his muscles clamping around his boyfriend as he spilled out over his own stomach. When he started to come back down from the peak of his orgasm his boyfriend was still thrusting into him and soon called out his name with a strangled moan and came inside his ass, spilling out onto the bed as he pulled out.

Both boys lay there for quite some time, just breathing heavy and trying to get a grasp back on reality.

'Chinese?'

'Yeah, I'm fucking starving,' Toshiro said, his ass was on fire and his whole body felt heavy but his stomach was very empty. He moved to the edge of the bed and slipped off to head to Yukios en suit.

'Where are you going?'

'Bathroom,' Toshiro made a face at him, 'I'm not going to sit there while your cum leaks out of my ass.'

'Its good lube, I'll be ready to go again after we eat.'

'I tell you what, I'll leave it sitting in your sink and we can reuse it if you-'

'Okay, okay that's gross go to the bathroom.' Yukio threw a pillow at him and missed by several feet.

'You throw like a girl,' Toshiro smirked disappearing into the toilet.

'Yeah but you love me anyway!' Yukio shouted after him.

 **XxXxX**

 **Some disgusting fluffy banter to end the fic :) seemed appropriate. I know a lot of you will be thinking; 'this fic didn't have much of a storyline.'**

 **No, it was a one shot that wasn't meant to last any longer than 1 chapter then became 3 then became this. HAHAHA so don't worry, if you want some more Yukio / Toshiro? Then I highly recommend my new fic Youtubefully Yours and my old fic How to Train your Virgin =D**

 **A huge thank you to ShiroShipShipShipShip who drew some fanart of the scene on the plane with a drunk Yukio talking to Toshiros blush, it's adorable! If you wanna check it out please go to my profile where you can copy and paste the link since fanfiction doesn't let us insert links :(**

 **It's been fun! Please review and answer the following questions I like people to answer at the end of fics:**

 **What part did you like the best and why?**

 **What part did you like the least and why?**

 **What would you like to see in future fics?**

 **MOSCO OUT!**


End file.
